Lists, Games, and Love?
by pieinthesky323
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter. She thinks he's arrogant and self centered and he bothers her. What happened in their seventh year to change her stubborn mind?
1. Introductions to Seventh Year

"Lily, I can't take this anymore!" the 18 year old boy shouted in the hallway. His nose was grown way out proportion and was sprouting nasty boils, thanks to the hex someone had just thrown at him. No, not someone, Lily thought to herself. Although she couldn't spot him she had a pretty damn good idea as to who was behind this curse.

"It's not my fault, Luke," she whispered.

"I know that!" he yelled again, trying to cover his still growing nose but not wanting to touch the painful, nasty boils. "But this is the sixth time some sort of _'accident'_ has happened to me since we started school this year. And truthfully, you are not worth this much trouble!" He ran off towards the hospital wing just as the bell rang, ending class. People came out with curious looks on their faces as they caught the end of what had happened.

Lily was standing there on the edge of tears. She was determined not to let it show however because she knew a certain raven haired boy, whom she was going to kill by the way, was watching from a corner somewhere. Probably thinking he was very clever too.

Luckily she wasn't alone for long. Suddenly two girls were standing next to her, turning her around, leading her away from the curious stares of the students around them.

"Come on Lily," the tall one said softly. Her name was Amber Matthews. She had long luscious brown curls that fell softly half way down her back and an angelic face. She was one of Lily's best friends. They had actually started out hating each other but after they had both been cheated on by the same guy they had teamed up their third year and had become fast friends. The other girl, Dawnelle Andrews, had straight, dirty blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had a very mature face and nature. She had become friends with Lily and Amber at the beginning of fourth year when she had dumped the same boy Lily and Amber had caught cheating on them the year before. The boy was none other then Sirius Black, one of the Marauders, and best friends of James Potter, the male behind the hexing of Lily's now ex-boyfriend.

The three girls walked to the head's dormitory, all the while Amber and Dawnelle were comforting and sympathizing with Lily. She was more upset about this break up then with all the others. Mostly because this boy, Luke Reynolds, a seventh year Ravenclaw, had lasted the entire summer with her, when before the record was a week. Most boys however, did not make it past the first date. It wasn't her fault. It really wasn't. She was a nice girl.

"That damn James Potter!" Lily said in outrage when they reached the common room she was allowed to use as head girl. "I've never done anything to him but tell him no! I don't go around hexing his girlfriends! If that's really what you can call most of those sluts!" Both of her friends looked away for a minute. She felt a slight tinge coming to her cheeks in embarrassment as she remembered both of them had dated him for a short period of time. "Sorry," she muttered.

"No, no," Dawnelle said, "you're entirely right! And you did say 'like _most_ of those sluts'" she looked as though this fixed Lily's mistake.

"Yeah," Amber added, "he is a complete jerk! The worst out there! You know, besides Sirius Black."

"They fit, ya know?" Lily said. "The two of them, it's good they are best friends. One of these days they will realize they are perfect for each other and decide to go gay. At least then they will stop bothering us."

"Although if they did that, Dawnelle might find him not so open to make out sessions in broom closets around the school!" Amber said. Dawnelle hit her playfully.

"Hey! I have not yet done it this year!" she said defensively.

"Yes dear, but we're only in the first week of term," Lily said grinning.

"Yeah, and he has had a girl the whole time," Dawnelle added. She had gone steady with him in fourth year but the minute she sensed that he was doing something behind her back she had dumped him. Yes, **she** had dumped **him**. It was the first time and probably still remained the only time that ever happened to him. Anyways, she was not going to deny he was the best kisser in the school, next to James of course, and since he still liked her and since she still had a small thing for him, it was common knowledge in the school that she would give in every once in a while and make out with him. However, she only did this if he was completely single. She would never put a girl through the pain he would.

"And, in James defense," Amber held up her hands as Lily glowered at her, "No, I just mean that he, at least, never ever cheats on his girls." Lily sighed, that much was true.

"Why is it that every good looking guy has to be an ass?" she asked. Amber and Dawnelle shook their heads.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Amber replied.

"Though you must admit that Remus isn't that bad, and he isn't an ass," Dawnelle added. "Though he doesn't really compare to James or Sirius in kissing."

"Shit, Dawnelle," Lily said, "how many boys have you not dated?"

"I'm insulted!" Dawnelle said in a mock serious tone. "Who says I date every boy I kiss?"

"Not information we needed," Amber said.

"Cuz you're so much better then me!" Dawnelle said grinning. Amber pretended to look shocked.

"**I** have never slept with Black! Thank you very much!"

"Hey! That was an accident!" Dawnelle said, trying to look innocent but after getting a look from her friends she added resentfully, "Sorta…"

"Either way, you are both worse then me!" Lily said laughing.

"Well we wouldn't be if James wasn't scaring off all his competition!" Amber said.

"Which brings us back to the original reason we are up here ranting," Dawnelle said pointedly.

It was the first weekend of school and they didn't have all that much homework, something they knew would not last all that much longer considering this was the year of their NEWTs. Also, it should be said that these girls are not the normal overly made up girls wearing the extremely short skirts and low cut shorts that you might see. These girls, all of them, are extremely beautiful, self confident and attractive to guys. Therefore, they could be compared to the two boys they often complained about. If James and Sirius were the boys of the school to date, Dawnelle and Amber were the girls. Lily, as Amber had said, would have been one of these girls as well but for the fact that any boy who asked Lily out generally ended up in the hospital wing with some affliction or another. James had been doing this to Lily since the middle of first year. Why? She would never know. She would have seen no real reason not to date him had it not been for the fact that he was continually pulling pranks on her, he was continually hexing boys who liked her, and he acted so arrogant and big headed around her that both she and her friends decided he would be the last boy Lily ever dated.

"So it does. I hate that kid," Lily said exasperatedly. She threw up her arms in defeat. "I don't even know what to do with him anymore! And now I have to spend more time with him then ever!" Oh yeah, he was the head boy. That meant he shared the head dorm with her. Meaning she shared a common room with him. Meaning she shared a small kitchen with him. Meaning, she though disgustedly, she shared a bathroom with him.

"You should do something this year! You need to do something to get him back!" Amber said mischievously.

"What could I possibly do to him without sinking to his level?"

"Well, I don't know! That's why we need a girl's night tonight! To come up with ideas!" she exclaimed as thought this was the most logical thing ever. Dawnelle agreed.

"The two of you just don't wanna sleep in the dorms!"

"Course we don't! We don't have our own kitchen and a king size bed and our own bathrooms!"

"I don't have those either, do I?"

"Well, you have the bed!" She grinned and nodded in agreement. They all started laughing and made their way out to the great hall for dinner. However, at the entrance to the dorm they ran into three people they weren't expecting but shouldn't have been surprised to see.

"Why hullo Evans!" James cried joyfully. "Looking for me to walk you down to dinner?"

Lily waved the notion away and said dismissively, "Of course not. I don't know where you get your delusions."

"Yo, Dawnelle," Sirius said.

"Don't address me with 'yo' and what do you want?" she replied.

"I just thought you'd like to know I broke up with what's-her-face."

"Sirius, why would I want to know that?" she said tiredly, he grinned and winked. She rolled her eyes at her friends. "Are you expecting me to be happy you broke up with some poor girl and you can't even remember her name?"

"Sure, why not!"

"Pig."

"You turn me on."

"I know I do," she said flirtatiously. "Let's go girls," she added before pushing past him. The other two followed her quickly and they left the three boys standing in the common room.


	2. Girls make lists

After dinner Amber and Lily headed up to the Gryffindor Tower to get Amber's stuff for the night. Dawnelle had asked Lily to grab some stuff for her as well and promised she would meet them as soon as she had 'gone to look something up in the library'.

Amber and Lily sat in the common room on a big comfy sofa laughing as they imagined where Sirius and Dawnelle could possibly be at the current moment. They laughed even harder at imagining which teacher would find them this time, since just about every one of them had already chased them out of one classroom or another at some point over the last three years.

"What are you two laughing about?" James said as he entered the common room.

"Nothing we feel like sharing with you," Lily said icily.

"Oh, Evans, I'm hurt," James said, clutching his chest in a dramatic fashion.

"Get over it Potter," she replied simply. She got up with Amber and walked towards the small kitchen. They loaded their arms with junk food and walked back into the common room. On the way to her room the door to the head's dorm opened again. This time Sirius and Dawnelle walked through together. They were tangled in each others arms and were completely unaware that anyone else was in the room. Of course when you're sucking someone's face off that generally seems to be the case.

"Sirius… I have… to go… meet…" Dawnelle said between kisses.

"Yeah… you should… go…" he replied. We knew this could take a while so Amber took her wand out and smiled as she pointed it at Sirius' belt. The belt instantly glowed as it heated up to the burning point. Suddenly they broke apart as both yelled out in pain. Amber had snuck up to James who was staring at the pair in a bemused fashion. He didn't notice that she put her wand in his hand and pointed it at Sirius.

"James!" She exclaimed, making everyone turn to her, including him.

"Yes?" he said, puzzled.

"Dude! What are you playin at! You just burned me!" Sirius yelled indignantly.

"What? I didn't… it wasn't…" he realized he was holding his hand up and that there was a wand there. "This isn't my wand!"

"No really?! It's mine! Give it back now!" Amber yelled. Lily choked back laughter as James realized he'd been framed.

"Hey! You framed me!"

"Now why would I do that?" Amber asked sweetly.

"Yes, why would she?" Dawnelle added going to stand next to Lily.

"James, for one of the top students in this school, you really aren't too bright," Lily said, still trying not to laugh.

"Evans, you break my heart!" he said as he handed the wand back to Amber.

"Thank you very much!" she said smugly.

"James, once your heart is broken enough do you think you'll stop asking me out?" Lily asked. Sirius snorted.

"Well, since you just broke it, let me see…" he seemed to think about it for a minute. "You wanna go out with me?"

"NO!" She yelled in frustration. The three girls turned and disappeared into Lily's room.

"You know mate, I think she's warming up to you. She didn't threaten your manhood this time," Sirius said. James grinned as the girls door flew open again.

"And if you ask me again I'll make sure you never have kids!" she yelled and the door slammed shut again.

"On second thought, maybe not," Sirius added. James tackled him.

"Hey, grr off." He said as he tried to get himself out of James' head lock.

"Say uncle!" James said.

"No way!" Sirius pulled himself out and launched himself at James. Both landed in a heap on the floor. No wait. Not on the floor. They had unintentionally tackled Lily who was crossing the room to grab spoons for ice cream from the kitchen. She yelled as she fell to the ground with both boys on top of her. Though, to put things into perspective it would actually be a 6' 1" boy and a 6' 3" boy landing on a 5' 5" girl.

"Ouch! What the hell!" Lily yelled.

"Hey! How did you get there Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius!"

"Wow, Lily I don't think I'll be able to be moved safely from here. I think you'll have to get use to it," James said, smirking. He twirled his hand in her hair.

"Over my dead body Potter! Sirius get him off me!"

"What? You heard the man! He can't be moved!" Sirius said as he rolled out of the way.

"James, if you do not move now my knee is going to be shoving your balls into your head." That got James moving pretty fast. He was off her and up before she could say another word.

"You are no fun Evans!" he exclaimed.

"James I could not breathe with you on top of me!"

"Do I smell that bad?" he asked, pretending to miss her point. She had sat up and was making sure neither of them had done her any internal damage.

"Yes," she said absentmindedly. Sirius, still on the ground, started kicking with laughter at this. Lily raised her eye brows.

"Sirius you look like a four year old," James said.

"And I suppose you both looked so mature as you attempted to tackle each other," Lily said. She stood up and glided over to the kitchen to get what she needed. As she reached her doorway she said, "could one of you please inform me the next time you're going to try and kill me so I can make sure to be absent?" She shut the door again before either boy could answer.

"What happened?" Amber asked as she looked at Lily's rather disgruntled appearance. They didn't hear anything since they had put silencing charms up so the boys couldn't eves drop.

"Oh, they decided tackling me was the way to my heart I guess. All they did was crush me… literally." Dawnelle raised her eyebrows. "Oh they were being boys, wrestling and the fell on top of me."

"Oh," Amber said. The three girls laughed. "So, how are we going to get back at James?"

"I have no idea," Lily replied. The girls dug into the ice cream and started contemplating ideas. After going through a tub and drinking a few butter beers they were considerably more hyper and their minds had strayed a bit.

"Let's make a list of the perfect guy!" Dawnelle said.

"Why would we do that?!" Lily asked

"Cuz it sounds like fun!" The three girls were sitting in their pajamas and completely enjoying their guy free night.

"Ok," Amber said. She grabbed a parchment and a quill. "Number one?"

"He can't be one of those boring guys who just gives into you for everything," Dawnelle said.

"Ok he has to have his own opinions," Amber said as she wrote.

"Oh, he can't be afraid to be with you around his friends," Lily added.

"Yeah, for sure!" Dawnelle agreed.

"He needs to be a good kisser! Like he has to literally take your breath away from you!" Amber said.

"Mmmm… Sirius is good at that," Dawnelle whispered.

"No hun, that's because you two don't come up for air enough," Amber said.

"Same difference!"

"Whatever, what's next?" Amber said.

"He needs to flirt with you even after you're going out. Otherwise it just gets boring," Dawnelle added.

"Ah! The truth comes out! That's why you never date anyone!" Lily laughed.

"No way! I date! Just, not recently," she replied.

"Yeah, why is that?" Amber put down her quill and looked at Dawnelle.

"Who knows? No one interesting I guess."

"You mean you've slept with all the interesting ones all ready?" Lily teased. Dawnelle blushed.

"No way! I'm not that much of a slut!" she laughed. "Besides Amber! You've slept with more guys then I have!"

"No way!" she exclaimed. Then she looked at Dawnelle and tilted her head slightly, "have I really?" Dawnelle laughed at her disbelief.

"Yup, you sure have. Though, not by much. You have three, I have two."

"Ah, but you have Sirius as one of those two!"

"Good point. Guess that means something huh?"

"Sure does!" Lily said. "Means there is no way you can not beat Amber, no matter the numbers."

"Yeah, but you seriously loose! You only have one!" Lily's eyes darkened.

"Yeah, and he broke up with me today."

"Actually, it was yesterday," Amber said looking at the clock.

"True that," Dawnelle added.

"Yup."

"Oh well. Another casualty in the war of James Potter I guess. I'm used to it by now."

"Ah, so back to our list. What's number 5?" Amber said.

"Hmm… well he needs to be understanding and sweet," Lily said.

"Yeah, Prince Charming," Dawnelle added.

"Ok, um, anything else?" Amber said, thinking.

"No! Let's call this 'The Top Five Things a Guy Can Do To Win a Girl'" Dawnelle said. Amber titled the parchment and set it down.

"Perfect!" she said.

"Girls it's almost three in the morning," Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go to bed," Amber replied. They all grabbed blankets and crawled onto Lily's massive bed. Soon the lights were out and the girls were asleep.


	3. What the hell did you just get us into?

The next morning Lily was the first girl to wake up. She looked at her friends and smiled. She decided she would take a shower to wake herself up before going down and getting breakfast, she was sure the other two wouldn't wake up till lunch time.

When she walked into the bathroom the first thing she noticed was James standing at the sink brushing his teeth. Without a shirt on.

"James, since we have to share this bathroom can you at least present yourself in a some what decent way? I don't feel like walking into you everywhere only half dressed," she said. James looked up at her and smirked.

"Good morning Evans!" he said brightly. "And if we're going to discuss how we are dressed in this bathroom, might I point out _your_ ensemble? Not that I'm complaining of course." Lily suddenly realized she was wearing only a towel and nothing else.

"Get out, Potter, I'm taking a shower," she snapped. She pushed him out of the bathroom and locked the door. She then charmed the knob so that if he tried to get back in he would get a nasty surprise.

After she got out she quickly dressed and walked out into the common room.

"Good morning Evans!" Sirius cried cheerfully. Lily groaned.

"Why are you here? And why does every male in this place feel the need to walk around shirtless?"

"Dunno," Sirius said grinning, "it's what we men do I guess."

"Sirius, you are not a man," Lily retorted.

"I'm eighteen!"

"Your point? I'm going to get breakfast." She marched over to the entrance, covered by a large portrait, and swung it outwards.

She came back about twenty minutes later with a few pieces of toast on a plate.

"Aw, Lily you brought me breakfast," James said when she reentered the common room. Sirius had disappeared and he was sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading a book.

"Catch," she said and she threw a piece of toast at him. She was hoping to hit him in the face but surprisingly he didn't even flinch, he just reached out and caught it. She walked into her bedroom where her friends were just waking up.

"Good morning ladies," she said, "actually I should say good after noon, considering lunch is well under way."

"Did we miss it?" Amber asked.

"Here, I brought you some toast."

"You're a doll, Lily," Dawnelle said. She sat down at the mirror and began to brush the tangles from her hair. Amber had disappeared into the bathroom. She came back and grabbed a piece of toast before trading spots with Dawnelle.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Dawnelle asked.

"I dunno," Lily said. The three of them had just walked out of Lily's bedroom. Remus, Sirius and James were all sitting in the common room.

"Ladies!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't sound so surprised, Sirius," Amber said.

"Why not? You don't live here."

"Neither do you."

"Ah, but James does, so this is my home away from home." Lily groaned.

"Does that mean you're going to be here all the time?" Lily asked.

"Yup! Sure does! You get to spend some quality time with none other then the wonderful me!" He walked over to her and wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"I'm learning self defense," Lily told her friends as she removed his arm. Amber and Dawnelle giggled.

"Good afternoon Ladies," Remus said politely.

"Why can't the two of you be more like Remus?" Dawnelle asked Sirius and James.

"Obviously because Lily would never go out with me if I was like him!" James answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are we going to leave out the fact that she went out with Remus in fifth year then?" Amber asked slyly.

"Yeah, till you hit him with that tickling charm," Dawnelle added. Sirius fell on the floor laughing. Remus blushed slightly at the memory. James looked unperturbed.

"You know she was only dating him to make me jealous!"

"Oh is that what it is then!" Lily asked.

"Why else would you continue to resist my charm?" he asked flashing her a smile.

"RESIST YOUR CHARM? YOU ARE SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING!" Lily yelled in outrage. Sirius rolled over and laughed harder. Remus was laughing out loud too now, as were Amber and Dawnelle.

"Ah, my fiery little red head," James sighed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her close. "That's what I love about you."

"YOU ARE SICK JAMES POTTER, REALLY SICK," she roared. She struggled against his hold and when he didn't let her go she stomped on his foot. Hard. Remus joined Sirius on the floor as James howled in pain.

"I dunno Lil," Amber said clutching her side, "you seem to have this self defense down pretty well." She burst out laughing again. James was hopping up and down on one foot rubbing the sore one.

"I hope that never heals," Lily said to him.

Finally the chaos in the room settled down and Lily, Amber and Dawnelle sat on the couch.

"Hey! We were sitting there first!" James said

"And then you moved," Amber replied. Sirius leaped onto the couch and landed in the girls laps'

"Sirius move," Dawnelle said.

"No way!"

"Sirius move," Lily added. He shook his head and the girls exchanged glances. They shoved him off the couch and he landed with a thud on the floor at their feet. James laughed hysterically. The girls rolled their eyes but grinned appreciatively. Sirius sat up looking confused.

"I'm hurt," he whined.

"I am trying to care," Amber said.

"You're cold."

"I'm not the only one who pushed you off this couch," she reminded him. He thought about this and had to agree.

"So back to my original question," Dawnelle said. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"I still don't know," Lily answered.

"You girls can join me and James and Remus!" Sirius said. "We're playing Truth or Dare tonight."

"Sirius, how old are you?" Lily asked.

"Eighteen!"

"and you still say 'me, James and Remus?' Lame."

"Ok ok, James, Remus and I! Will you play!?"

"We're playing it here by the way," James added.

"Well, that puts your dorm out of the question tonight," Amber said darkly. "I don't want to know what they do during that game."

"I think it would be fun!" Dawnelle said.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked.

"Are you feeling ok?" Amber added.

"Yeah! We should play! Come on girls! Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Yeah, where's your sense of adventure?" James added his eyes glowed mischievously.

"I must have lost it," Lily said.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Dawnelle," Amber said.

"Do you really want to?" Lily asked.

"Yeah!" Lily and Amber looked at each other and finally shrugged.

"Ok, I guess it can't hurt," Amber agreed slowly.

"Sure, we're in. What time?" Lily asked Sirius. He stared at her.

"You mean, you three will actually play?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Don't second guess them! They just agreed to play!" James said.

"You three know this game is not clean. We do some stupid stuff," Remus said.

"Yeah remember the time that Remus had to strip in front…" Sirius began. James punched him. "Uh… Right, 9:30."

"Ok." The three girls got up and left. Amber and Lily ambushed Dawnelle outside of the room.

"What did you just make us agree to?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea!"

"You are insane! You know that girl?" Amber said.

"So are you! You two agreed as well." The three girls exchanged glances.

"Let's make sure we all wear several layers tonight… just to be on the safe side," Lily said.

"Yeah, good point."

The boys watched the girls in awe as they left the common room.

"Did they really just agree to play with us?" James asked.

"Yup! Sure did!" Sirius said happily. He walked into the small kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"I don't believe it," Remus said.

"Me either," Sirius said. "Hey, what's this?" He bent down to pick up the parchment lying on the floor near Lily's bedroom. His eye brows raised in interest as he read what was written there.

"What is it?" James said walking over to look.

"This," Sirius said holding up the parchment, "is priceless." James ripped it out of his hand and looked it over. He started laughing.

"So this is what girls do when they have the night to themselves?" he asked.

"What?" Remus asked. James handed him the parchment and he read the heading. "The Top Five Things a Guy Can Do To Win a Girl."


	4. Truth or Dare

"Amber, I don't know where I put it," Dawnelle said frantically. Her stuff was lying around the room covering the floor in a disorderly fashion since she had been tearing it all apart.

"Are you sure? Where is the last place you had it?"

"Well, I had it when we left Lily's room. It was the last thing I grabbed on the way out. I put it in my back pocket."

"Dawnelle, what if it fell out of your pocket?"

"That would mean… oh no," she groaned. Both girls stood in the seventh year girls dorm looking worried. It was 9:00 and they were getting ready to go meet Lily and the boys for this ridiculous game.

"That would mean the Marauders now have our list," Amber finished.

"We'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh man, we better tell Lily."

"Yeah. That's just what she needs. James Potter having a list of what she wants in a guy." Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's go," Amber said. She grabbed a pink hoodie to cover her black tube top.

"So, how bad do you think this game will get?" Dawnelle asked.

"Having second thoughts are we? Well just remember you got us into this."

"No! I'm just asking!" Dawnelle replied defensively.

"Just kidding love!" Amber said jokingly. They reached the portrait of the blue pumpkin that marked the heads dorm.

"Swigniffle," Dawnelle said to the pumpkin. It swung open and they entered the common room. She pulled a sweater on over her purple long sleeve tee. Lily came out to greet them wearing a low cut green top revealing a pink camisole underneath.

"Ah look, the girls didn't chicken out! James you owe me five sickles!" Sirius said, as the three boys entered the room.

"And you owe me ten," Remus said to Sirius. Sirius growled.

"Wait, you guys bet we wouldn't show up!?" Amber asked incredulously.

"Well, _I_ didn't," Remus replied.

"Oh well aren't you Mr. Nice-Guy," James said sarcastically.

"Before we start arguing over this can we start this stupid game?" Dawnelle asked, much to everyone's surprise. "Though I can't believe you three actually bet against us showing up."

"Sure, sure, we can start," Sirius said slyly. James smiled that smile that Lily found incredibly irksome. "Here's the scoop. We start the game with a charmed oath that ensures we do every dare, oh and if your name is put in a dare you have to do it as well. And when we get a truth we take a truth potion to ensure we are telling the actual truth. Plus it adds to the amusement of all when you get a question that you don't want to answer truthfully."

"You're sick," Dawnelle said.

"Oh, someone dare her to make out with me please," Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes. James put the charm out and everyone agreed to do whatever dares they got. The boys were excited. The girls were anxious and nervous, and the boys knew it.

They were sitting in a circle on the floor in front of the fire place. Lily was sitting between Amber and Dawnelle. Amber was next to Remus and Dawnelle sat next to Sirius. James sat between the boys.

"Who is going first?" Remus asked.

"You asked, so you are," Sirius answered smugly.

"Damn," Remus said.

"Truth or Dare?" James asked.

"Truth." He took a sip of the truth potion.

"Ever slept with someone in this room?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," he admitted. He didn't look at anyone. Several surprised glances were thrown around the circle.

"Amber you next." She chose truth and took the potion.

"Have you ever made out with someone you haven't dated?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, lots," Amber said grinning.

"Lily your turn."

"Whose choosing my fate?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sorry, we don't get to reveal that," Sirius grinned.

"Fine. Truth."

"Boring," Sirius sighed. She sipped the potion. "Have you ever written a list on what you want in a guy?" he asked grinning. Amber and Dawnelle blushed and turned away from their friend.

"What? No… N… Ah! YES," she admitted. She glowered at her friends.

"Sorry Lil, Dawnelle lost the list."

"Sure did!" Sirius said. "Ok Dawnelle."

"Dare."

"Make out with me," Sirius said. Lily and Amber rolled their eyes. Dawnelle moved herself closer to him and kissed him. Before they got to involved James pulled them apart.

"Ok enough," he said, "Your turn buddy."

"Dare!"

"Wear one of Dawnelle's shirts to classes on Monday," Amber said smirking.

"What?!" he exclaimed. James and Remus laughed.

"That was good," Remus said.

"Gah," Sirius said. He looked to James. The game continued in such a fashion getting considerably more dirty the whole time. Several items of clothing were removed, James lost his shirt, Sirius, his pants, Amber, her hoodie. Sirius was forced to admit that he had at some point in his life kissed a guy. Dawnelle had to admit that she wasn't dating lately because she was seriously crushing on someone. Lily and Amber had to kiss, luckily no one specified where so they got away with pecks on the cheeks. Remus was forced to ballroom dance with James. This continued on for a couple of hours. The girls were finding themselves actually having fun.

"Ok, final round," James said, his eyes glowing. The girls were all trying not to stare too much at his extremely well toned chest and stomach. Lily kept praying the dare would wear off and he would put his shirt back on. He, of course, was making endless comments about how much she must like it. She wanted to hit him. "Remus."

"Truth."

"Have you ever slept with Amber?" He had already been asked this about James, Lily, and Dawnelle. Everyone could see the struggle on his face as he fought the truth potion. Finally he sighed.

"Yes." James and Sirius laughed and clapped. Amber avoided his gaze and shrugged to her friends.

"Amber, last turn," Remus said apologetically.

"Truth."

"Would you date a werewolf?" James asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Um… yeah, I guess if I liked him."

"Good," he said with out thinking. "Lily, your turn."

"Dare, I guess."

"You guess?" Sirius said smirking. "Ok. Shirt, off."

"What? I… oh fine." She pulled the green top off and sat in her revealing pink lace camisole.

"Dawnelle," she said.

"Dare."

"Wear Sirius' pants to classes on Monday," Amber said.

"What? Amber! You're nuts!"

"No way out now hun," she said smiling.

"Ok fine."

"Here, you can have these," Sirius said throwing her the pants he'd been forced to remove.

"I want clean ones!" she exclaimed.

"No such thing," Remus said. "You ever seen our dorm?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then you know his shit is all over the floor."

"James too but I guess he has his own room to mess up this year."

"True!"

"Fine," she grabbed Sirius' pants, "I'll clean these."

"I always knew you wanted to get into my pants baby," Sirius smirked.

"She already has," Lily pointed out.

"Ah, yes that is true," Sirius said dreamily.

"Ok, next!" Dawnelle said, looking at Sirius.

"Dare."

"Go one week without kissing another girl..." Dawnelle looked at him slyly

"WHAT! THAT'S CRUEL!" he cried in outrage. She smiled seductively.

"I'm not done yet," she said. "Go a week, without kissing any girl, besides me."

"Oh." He looked much more peaceful now. "I can do that."

"Good."

"Ah, my good friend James, you're last. What'll it be?"

"Gotta finish this with a dare."

"Oh good," Sirius said. He smirked and looked at Lily.

"Sirius…" she warned getting wind of what he was about to say.

"To late now." He grinned at her. "James, kiss Lily, on the lips."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Lily yelled. She leapt at Sirius, attempting to claw his eyes out.

"Hey! A dare is a dare!" he replied, holding her back. She wasn't any where near able to over power him. Finally he threw her back and she hit James, who had stood up behind her.

"I'm not doing this!" she said. She could feel the charm now though. She knew she would have to consent eventually.

"Come on Lily, you know you wanna see what kinda kisser our Jamesy is."

"Sirius, don't call me Jamesy."

"Jamesy, Jamesy, Jamesy," Sirius said in a sing song voice. "Now go kiss Lily.

Before she had a chance to argue he turned her around, pushed her up against the wall and kissed her full on. She was so shocked her breath caught in her throat and before she realized what was going on she actually responded. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she almost found herself enjoying the moment. Then she realized, as she felt his bare chest, that this was James Potter. She pushed him away.

"That!" she said pointing at James, "was _not_ a kiss!"

"Yeah, well," he said guiltily. Sirius was laughing, Remus looked amused and Amber and Dawnelle were trying not to crack up. "you are the one who let it get that far!" Lily yelled out in frustration.

"You are so annoying!"

"Wow Evans, what a pathetic comeback," he said. He was just trying to get a rise out of her. Unfortunately, it was working.

"Well," Remus said standing up, "I think we've had quite enough of this game for one night. I'm going to bed."

"We'll go with you," Amber said as she and Dawnelle got up. Dawnelle was holding Sirius' pants as though they were a toxic substance. "Don't hurt yourself Lily," Amber added as the three left the room.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Lily yelled, spinning around to face him.

"What?" he asked giving her a puppy dog look of innocence.

"Evans, you wanna go out with me? I mean we kissed so we're practically dating now right?" James said grinning. She threw herself at him screaming. He dodged her attack and let her hit Sirius instead, who was sitting on the floor behind them looking at the mess they had created.

"YOW!" he yelled as she fell over him, landing in his lap. He looked down at her and said, "Evans, I knew you liked me this whole time but I never knew you would _literally_ fall for me!" He kissed her on the cheek. She smacked him as James laughed.

"Hey get off my girl!" he said.

"Your girl fell on me! See, I knew I could get any girl you couldn't!"

"Yeah, but we just agreed she is now going out with me."

"Excuse me! I'm sitting _right here!_" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes, that you are," Sirius said grinning. She made a sound of disgust and pulled herself up out of his lap.

"You are both disgusting." She grabbed her shirt and left the common room.

"Good night, love!" James called after her. He then ducked to avoid the paper weight that came flying towards his head.


	5. What the hell was that?

The next morning Lily got out of the shower and dressed in her room. The events of the night before still hadn't escaped her mind. There was one event that stuck out particularly well. James had kissed her. She didn't know why this idea was so crazy to her but she could not get her mind off it. She couldn't help but admit that he was a good kisser. Still, she could never let that happen again.

She walked into the common room with a brush in her hand. She was combing through her hair quietly when Sirius sat up.

"Good morning Lily!" he said cheerily.

"Don't you ever leave?" she asked irritated.

"Nope, not usually." He grinned. "So how did my friends girlfriend sleep last night? All alone?" he smirked.

"Oh please. I am NOT dating James. Get over yourself."

"But, you kissed me," James whined and she jumped. She hadn't realized he was behind her. He snuck his hands around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Do that again, Potter, and you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Hmm, nasty in the morning, aren't we?" Sirius asked. Lily sighed.

"Will you two leave me alone? Like disappear from the planet, just for one day."

"We thought about it. But we like red hair to much," James said, playing with her wet hair.

"Gah! Get off me!" She pushed him away and walked away from the two of them.

"So, Lily, wouldn't you say that James is the perfect guy that your list described?" Sirius asked throwing an arm around James' shoulders. "I mean, look at him."

"Oh please. I can't believe you guys are going to use that stupid list against us."

"No, just against you."

"Great," Lily said sarcastically.

"We thought you would think so. So? Isn't James just perfect?"

"No."

"What?!" Sirius looked at her in disbelief. "James what was number one?"

"He has to have his own opinions," James quoted.

"Ah, well James has that one, wouldn't you say?"

"James has his own planet," Lily replied.

"Good, that works well then. Number two?"

"Can't be afraid to be with you around his friends."

"Jamesy would never dream of fearing me!"

"Yeah, you guys could spend even more time making fun of me!"

"Even better. Number three?" Sirius looked at James again.

"He has to take your breath away when he kisses you," James said smiling at Lily.

"Mission accomplished, no?"

"He shoved me into a wall first!" Lily said defensively.

"What ever works," James said shrugging.

"Ah, yes, number four, he has to flirt with you after you are going out."

"Well, since we are going out…" James started.

"We are NOT going out. Not now, not ever."

"But Jamesy flirts with everything!" Sirius whined.

"Sirius, don't call me that, you sound like you're my nine year old sister."

"Ok, Jamesy can go flirt with a rock after he asks it out then."

"But a rock isn't going to agree to date me."

"Neither am I."

Sirius swaved his hand dismissively. "What's number five?"

"He needs to be Prince Charming."

"That, I didn't write. I said he needs to be sweet." She looked at James. "Yeah, you fail, even if you could somehow squeeze through the other ones."

"I'm shocked. You don't think James is sweet?"

"No."

"He gave you roses last Valentine's Day."

"There was a sneezing charm in them!"

"He sang to you by the lake."

"Right before he pushed me in!"

"He carries your books for you."

"He rips my bag so I can't carry them myself!"

"He charmed the suits of armor to sing your name in the hallway."

"That made me late for every class because they blocked my way!"

"Ok, I give up. She is not going to be swayed." Sirius walked to the portrait and said, "I'm going to find Dawnelle." Lily rolled her eyes as he left.

"I'm going to breakfast." She turned away from James and walked towards the portrait. Suddenly James had her wrist and he was turning her around. Before she could make him let her go he kissed her. Like last night she was so shocked she didn't register it right away. He was very seductive. His hand traced circles on her lower back sending shivers up her spine, his other hand pushed her up against the wall, keeping her there. His body was close to hers. Without thinking she leaned against him and kissed him back. Her eyes closed and her hands wrapped around his neck, tangling themselves in his hair. He pulled away first. Both of them were breathing heavily. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Did I sway you?" he said in a low voice.

"What the hell was that?" she breathed.

"Want me to show you again?"

"No. Go away."

"You don't really want that, do you?" He was whispering softly in her ear. She shivered.

"Yes, I do, leave me alone James."

"Aw, come on Lily, gimme a chance! Please!" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"James you are incredibly irritating, you know that?"

"Will you go out with me then?"

"No."

"But…"

"James, do your balls really mean so little to you? Cause I have a very clear shot from here," she pointed out slyly. He quickly jumped back and let her move away from the wall.

"Why do you kiss me back then?"

"I don't know. It won't happen again." She turned and left the common room. He smiled to himself.

"Yes it will," he whispered after her.


	6. Crushes and Notes or Notes and Crushes

The school year was already getting harder in that next week after the game. The seventh years were already feeling the pressure from their teachers. It was, as Sirius pointed out one day, as though the teachers felt every student would fail their tests if they didn't have as much homework as possible. Of course people still weren't over the day that Sirius was forced to wear Dawnelle's shirt. He had been given a sea green halter that the girls had charmed to fit him. Dawnelle, however, was not so lucky, every girl in the school it seemed, had decided to make it her goal to punish her for keeping him from kissing them for an entire week. Two girls from Hufflepuff in particular decided to get revenge on her in anyway possible.

"She's such a whore," one whispered to the other during a passing period on friday.

"You are so right, Ashley," the other replied. Dawnelle tried to ignore them as she walked by but they decided to fall in step right behind her.

"I wish she was a little less selfish Mary."

"She is only doing this because she can't get a guy for herself."

"What a loser." They were talking loudly now so they were sure that Dawnelle could hear them. She just wished she could get to class faster so she could find Lily and Amber. She thought about trying to defend herself but she knew it would only give them pleasure to know they had gotten to her. However, Sirius caught up with her and heard the last few remarks the girls made.

"Loser eh?" he said loudly stopping in front of them and getting the attention of most of the hallway, "it's strange to think that this so called loser happens to be more attractive then either of you." Both girls looked stunned at this comment and quite talking.

"Oh, Sirius you are sooo funny!" Mary said recovering herself first. She linked arms with him and leaned against him. He pushed her off in disgust.

"Dawnelle, allow me to escort you to class. I wouldn't want you to get lost or anything, ya know." He winked at her and she smiled.

"Of course not," she replied. He grabbed her hand and together they walked to class leaving the girls behind looking annoyed and slightly confused. She looked at him smiling, glad that he had come to her rescue.

They took their seats just as the bell rang signaling the start of class. History of Magic was the one class none of them ever bothered to pay attention in. Not even the perfect Lily.

Binns entered the class room and began his usual endless speech on giants or something of the sort. Amber pulled out a piece of parchment and, after writing her note, passed it to Dawnelle.

_Amber: Walking to class with him now are we?_

_Dawnelle: Just today. He heard those two obnoxious Hufflepuffs talking about me._

_Lily: At it again were they?_

_Dawnelle: Yeah._

_Amber: What did he do?_

_Dawnelle: Told them off and walked to class with me._

_Amber: Really? That's so cute! You two could be going out or something._

_Dawnelle: Sirius doesn't date, he cheats._

_Lily: It's stupid, I know._

_Amber: You like him, don't you? He's your crush._

_Dawnelle: Don't tell him! Promise?_

_Lily: Of course we won't tell! Though, I think he likes you as well. He's just too afraid to admit it._

_Dawnelle: I doubt that._

_Lily: No, I'm serious. James took that charm off of all of us after Monday and still, he hasn't broken his promise to you._

_Dawnelle: Really?_

_Lily: Yes._

_Amber: See, she might be right._

_Dawnelle: Still, I don't know. I mean, Sirius? Sirius doesn't do serious._

_Amber: Everyone can change._

_Lily: Like you! What about you and Remus!? No more avoiding of that question._

_Amber: Oh I don't know. It's no big deal._

_Dawnelle: Like hell it's not! You slept with a Marauder, that is a VERY big deal._

_Amber: I guess..._

_Lily: When?_

_Amber: Over the summer. I ran into him in Diagon Alley. We went to dinner together and then we went back to his house. I don't know, it just kinda happened._

_Dawnelle: What?! Those kinds of things don't 'just kinda happen'! There has to be feelings there before. Unless were talking about Sirius or James of course._

_Lily: True, she has a point. How come you never told us?_

_Amber: I don't know I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it._

_Dawnelle: You are strange girl._

_Lily: But we love you anyways. Wow, look at my friends, one likes Sirius, the other likes Remus. What is this?_

_Amber: It's nothing! Hey, what about you and James? Is it just me or are you avoiding him more then usual?_

_Dawnelle: It's not just you; she has been avoiding him like the plague this whole week._

_Amber: What happened?_

_Lily: Who says anything happened?_

_Amber: We're not dumb._

_Dawnelle: Spill._

_Lily: Ok, but don't tell anyone._

_Amber: We never would. Now talk._

_Lily: He kissed me again. The day after the game. I don't know I was talking to him and Sirius about that list and then Sirius left as when I went to follow him James caught me and... kissed me._

_Dawnelle: What did you do?_

_Lily: I kissed him back._

_Amber: WHAT????_

_Lily: I know, I know, I don't know how it happened, it was just so strange. I just wasn't thinking and I let myself kiss him back._

_Dawnelle: What did he do then?_

_Lily: Well, I told him to go away and he said no. He said I didn't want him to go away. It was creepy._

_Amber: So what did you do next?_

_Lily: I told him if he didn't leave his chances of having kids would be vastly reduced._

_Dawnelle: There you go. No big deal then. She just fell for the famous James Potter Kiss. Many a girl has at some point, including your best friends._

_Amber: Yes, agreed. I wouldn't worry too much. Just don't let him do it again._

_Lily: Of course not! That's the reason I've been avoiding him!_

_Dawnelle: Oh, that makes sense._

_Lily: Enough about me. What are we going to do about you two?_

_Amber: Nothing. There is nothing to do._

_Dawnelle: Yeah, for real. The Marauders don't make commitments to girls. Not even Remus will date a girl for more then two weeks._

_Amber: Yeah, I'm not taking chances._

_Lily: Oh please, you girls live for taking chances! Who knows? Maybe the Marauders will find themselves spellbound._

_Amber: Doubtful, that one._

_Dawnelle: Very doubtful._

_Lily: But possible._

The girls were intent on the note they had going that they hardly noticed what the three boys sitting behind them were up to.

_James: What do you think they are talking about in those notes they always right?_

_Sirius: Sex._

_James: They're girls, their minds don't work that way._

_Remus: Really? You know this for sure? Got something you want to share with us there mate?_

_Sirius: That was good!_

_James: Shut up. You know I'm right!_

_Remus: Of course they aren't talking about sex I'm just giving you a hard time._

_Sirius: You can't know that for sure unless you're with Jamesy over here in the knowing from experience category._

_Remus: Sirius you are the only person who thinks about sex this much._

_James: We're currently having a conversation about who is having a conversation about sex. Does anyone else realize this?_

_Sirius: Well, what would you prefer we do? Pour out our deepest and most dark secrets? That's what girls do in notes._

_James: Glad to know you too, will be joining us in this knowing from experience category._

_Sirius: You tricked me!_

_James: What?_

_Remus: This conversation is getting dumber._

_Sirius: Fine tell us about you and Amber then. That's not dumb or boring, nor do we end up sounding gay._

_James: Yeah I wanna hear this._

_Remus: There is nothing to tell._

_Sirius: Yes there is! You slept with her._

_Remus: Thank you, you told it all._

_James: Oh come on. How did that one come about?_

_Remus: Ok if you must know I got her incredibly drunk and then I tricked her into coming home with me where I proceeded to seduce her and have sex with her._

_Sirius: Remus! I never would have expected that from you!_

_James: Are you serious?_

_Sirius: No I am._

_James: Shut up._

_Remus: No I am not serious! I would never do that!_

_James: Oh ok, good._

_Sirius: Boring._

_James: Shut up. So what is the real story?_

_Remus: I met her in Diagon Alley, we went to dinner, and I dunno, it just kinda happened._

_Sirius: At dinner? I must know of this restaurant you went to, I need to get laid._

_Remus: You pig. We went back to my house._

_Sirius: You are so boring!_

_James: Does she know?_

_Remus: No. At least, I hope she doesn't after you gave her that huge clue during truth and dare._

_James: I was doing you a favor._

_Remus: Whatever, who am I kidding. I bet she knows, considering she's best friends with Lily._

_James: Why would that matter?_

_Remus: Nevermind I don't know what I was thinking._

_Sirius: LILY KNOWS YOU ARE A WEREWOLF???!!!_

_James: WHAT?_

_Remus: Write a little bigger next time guys, then the whole room can read it._

_Sirius: Sorry mate._

_James: Does Evans really know?_

_Remus: Yes._

_James: Since when?_

_Remus: She knew before you two did._

_Sirius: I'm insulted. You trusted her before us?!_

_Remus: She is the one who convinced me to tell you guys._

_James: What?_

_Remus: Yeah._

_Sirius: Whatever mate. She didn't become an animagi for you, did she?_

_Remus: It's not a competition._

_Sirius: Oh._

_James: I'm going to marry that girl._

_Sirius: Does she know that?_

_Remus: Let me know how that goes for ya, if you live that long..._

_James: Oh please! She is totally warming up to me!_

_Sirius: In what way?_

_James: I've kissed her twice now!_

_Remus: What? When? Besides that game?_

_James: The next day._

_Sirius: Really? Well done mate._

_Remus: How come you're still living?_

_James: Because she likes me!_

_Sirius: Keep telling yourself that mate._

Sirius pulled out a blank piece of parchment and quickly scratched a note on it before crumbling it up and tossing it to Lily. She looked at him curiously as she picked up the note.

_Sirius: Any chance you like James?_

_Lily: No, of course not._

_Sirius: That's what I thought._

_Remus: Why not?_

_Dawnelle: Because he is totally ridiculous around her. How could anyone like him like that?_

_James: You dated me!_

_Dawnelle: Breifly._

_Sirius: But she liked me better._

_Amber: Now now children. There will be no fighting in this note._

_Remus: I agree._

_Sirius: Of course you do._

_Lily: What is that suppose to mean._

_Sirius: What ever you want it to mean._

_Amber: Sirius you have issues._

_Sirius: But at least I know how to kiss a girl._

_James: So do I!_

_Sirius: You obviously don't since you can't get Evans. There must be something about your kissing techniques that turned her off._

_James: At least I wouldn't cheat on her!_

_Lily: My dislike of James does not come from his kissing ability._

_James: I win._

_Lily: It is because he is arrogant and..._

_Sirius: Egotistical and big headed, Lily we could all quote you on that by now._

_Lily: Well then when will it sink into your heads?_

_Remus: Never apparently, considering he has just announced that he is going to marry you!_

_James: REMUS!_

_Dawnelle: That is great! _

_James: Well, at least I haven't slept with every male in this note!_

_Amber: What are you talking about? No female in this note has slept with every male in this note._

_Lily: That was a dumb comment._

_James: Lily, I love you._

_Lily: Shut up James._

_James: But..._

_Lily: You're asking for it._

_Remus: Ok enough of this._

_Sirius: Hey Amber._

_Amber: What?_

_Sirius: Remus wants to go out with you!_

_Remus: What? I never said that!_

_Amber: No worries Remus, I don't believe most of the things that prat says._

_Sirius: I am not a prat!_

_Amber: I don't know what Dawnelle sees in you._

_Dawnelle: Hey!! Excuse me!_

_Sirius: She sees an extremely good looking guy who likes to make out with her._

_Dawnelle: Whatever. This note is dumb._

_Remus: That is generally the case with notes._

_James: What do girls talk about in notes?_

_Sirius: I already told you this! SEX!_

_Remus: Here we go again._

_Lily: We do not talk about sex._

_Amber: Except for today._

_Lily: Yeah, except for today._

_Sirius: I told you!_

_Remus: Dear God, why would you admit to that? Why? Do you know how long it is going to take us to make him stop thinking he knows everything?_

_Dawnelle: I'll show him that he doesn't._

_Sirius: Oh really?_

_Dawnelle: Yes. What is my favorite color?_

_Sirius: Lavendar _

_Dawnelle: Lucky guess. What is Lily's?_

_Sirius: Geeze, do I look like her stalker? You'd have to ask Potter about that one._

_  
Dawnelle: Told you. You don't know everything._

_Sirius: I know everything about you!_

_Dawnelle: No you don't._

_James: Emerald green._

_Sirius: What?_

_James: Lily's favorite color. Emerald green._

_Amber: Stalker._

_Lily: Can anyone guess Ambers?_

_Sirius: No._

_Dawnelle: I'm not even sure I could name that one._

_Remus: Ruby red._

_Amber: Correct. You win._

_Sirius: Does he get a kiss?_

_Remus: Are you ever not thinking about sex?_

_Sirius: At least I don't get girls drunk before I sleep with them!_

_Remus: Sirius! What the hell is wrong with you right now?_

_Lily: There is a lot wrong with him._

_Dawnelle: But we still love him._

_Amber: Speak for yourself._

_James: I'm sure she is._

_Lily: Class is over. The weekend has officially started. I'm not participating in this note any longer._

She got up and left with Amber and Remus. James followed behind. However, five minutes later when they reached the heads dormitory Dawnelle and Sirius were no where to be seen. Amber and Lily sighed. Not again.


	7. Helping First Years

The next few weeks flew by quickly for the six seventh years. The year was getting more stressful and the girls were hardly ever seen outside the library. Even the boys were noticing it. They were having difficulties finding time to plan pranks, something the teachers were grateful for. However, on the weekend of Halloween and the first trip to Hogsmeade the teachers took pity on the seventh years and most gave them the weekend off. Lily, Amber and Dawnelle were planning to be anywhere but the library.

That Friday was Halloween and classes let out at midday. The girls were excited for the feast that night. Class ended and people flooded into the corridors, and stopped when they saw the impenetrable orange fog that filled the halls.

"What the hell?" someone exclaimed as the girls walked out of Transfiguration talking to Professor McGonagall.

"What? What is this?" the professor asked.

"The Mauraders," Lily, Amber, and Dawnelle replied together. McGonagall sighed.

"Where do they find the time to come up with these ridiculous stunts?"

"Where do those boys find the time or knowledge to come up with anything?" Amber looked at the fog and reached her hand out slowly to brush through it.

"Yes, that is a good point." At that moment Sirius bounced out of the fog and landed right next to Dawnelle. "Detention, Mr. Black. For all of you."

"Yes! We haven't had detention in forever!" Dawnelle raised her eyebrows.

"That actually makes you happy?"

"Yes! We were starting to worry that our record might be in jeopardy."

"Because so many people want to compete for the most detentions."

"Girls, this conversation is going no where. You will never talk sense into any of the Mauraders," Lily exclaimed.

"Except perhaps Remus," Amber added.

"And how about the fabulous James?" James and Remus appeared from the misty cloud.

"Why would anyone even bother to talk sense into you?" Lily asked.

"Evans! That was harsh. I was going to escort you safely to lunch but now I'm thinking I might leave you."

"Tragic. I don't think I need _your_ help getting to lunch."

"But you can't see through the mist unless you are with one of us! Isn't it ingenious!?" Sirius offered his arm to Dawnelle.

"Oh Merlin."

"That's ok Lily, I can take you and Amber," Remus said.

"Remus, mate you're killing me!" James whined.

"Get over it Potter." Sirius and Dawnelle were already gone and Remus turned to lead the girls away as well. They found that while holding Remus' arms the girls were able to see through the mist quite well. They had to admit that seeing some of the people running around, hitting stuff was rather amusing. However, Lily was Head Girl. She had to help. Still holding Remus' arm she caught a first year before he plunged head first down the staircase. After she steadied him she turned to a fifth year Ravenclaw and turned him away from the suit of armor he was about to run into.

"Lily you destroy all the fun in pranks!" They had all reached the first floor and were now free of the orange fog of the upper levels of the school. James had followed them out laughing loudly at the people falling and hitting each other.

"James," she walked over to him and tapped his Head Boy badge, "you are suppose to be responsible and helpful, remember!?" He grabbed her wrist and smiled mischievously.

"Of course, my dearest Lily, anything for the most beautiful Head Girl!" She sighed exasperatedly but her breath caught in her throat as he twirled her around and pulled her into an elaborate dip. Her hair fell to the floor, that's how low she was to the ground.

"JAMES POTTER!"

"Yes?"

"Let go of me this instant!"

"I might hurt you if I did that!"

"Not likely, she's about two inches from the ground," Amber said laughing.

"Still, I wouldn't want to risk harming the Head Girl!"

"Then quite being ridiculous!"

"But that's what I'm good at!"

"We know." Sirius was standing with Dawnelle behind James.

"You cannot possibly be eighteen! You are too stupid!"

"Thank you!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Oh. So will you go out with me?"

"NO I BLOODY WILL NOT!"

"James, I don't think she is going to give in."

"But Remus said this would work!"

"No I didn't!"

"REMUS LUPIN YOU PUT HIM UP TO THIS?"

"Might have mentioned it in passing," Remus shrugged, "didn't think he'd do it though."

"I'm not protecting you against her when she gets out of that," Amber said.

"Please?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"No. My resolve is firm." She looked quickly at him. "But starting to weaken." He leaned in and looked at her sweetly. "And weakening faster."

"Gag me with a spoon!" Sirius attempted to look sick.

"Shut up Sirius," Dawnelle said.

"Make me."

"You really want to see where that leads?"

"He probably does but the rest of us don't!" Remus answered before Sirius could.

"Damn," Sirius said.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but I'm looking for the Head Girl. They said that she was here." A scared looking girl of eleven or twelve was standing behind Remus. Everyone turned to look at her, making her, if possible, even more nervous.

"She's right here," Remus put his hand on the girls back and lead her to Lily. The girl looked down at her in surprise.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" Lily asked.

"Um, well," she stopped and glanced fearfully up at James.

"James, you're scaring the poor girl, let me up."

"Oh man," he groaned. "Next time Evans. Next time I'll get you to go out with me." He pulled her up swiftly but elegantly.

"Potter, I am not going out with you ever." Lily turned to face the girl. "What's your name?"

"Ellie."

"What can I do for you?"

"Um, my brother, he's sick or something. Someone told me I should find you."

"Where is he?"

"I can take you to him."

"Ok, James, let's go."

"Me?"

"No the other Head Boy named James."

"There's another one?" Ellie laughed nervously.

"Come on."

"Coming."

"Lead the way Ellie." They followed the small girl to a classroom on the first floor. There was a boy no older then the girl lying on the floor. Lily rushed to him. "James, someone hexed him. We need to get him to the Hospital Wing."

"No," the boy whispered, "I'm fine. It's no big deal." He tried to sit up but James leaned down and made him stay still.

"Don't move yet mate, you got hit with a pretty nasty jinx. Do you know who did that?" Lily looked at him in surprise but he didn't seem to notice.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! Tell them what happened!" Ellie seemed much less timid when talking to her brother. He shook his head. "Fine, I'll tell them. Some third year girls were making fun of me and I kept telling them to stop but they wouldn't so Eric told them to leave and they got mad and cursed him." She was on the verge of tears now and Lily wrapped her arms around her. "Will he be ok?"

"He'll be fine."

"Lily, I'm taking him to the Hospital Wing, you should take her to McGonagall." James lifted the boy easily and waited for Lily by the door.

"Come on Ellie, let's go see Professor McGonagall." Lily joined James holding Ellie's hand.

"How are you going to see in the fog upstairs?" Ellie asked James. She was really shy when talking directly to him.

"Don't worry about me! I'm a Maurader." He winked at her. She laughed again, though less nervously this time. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"That's why we worry," she muttered to Ellie.

"Hey Ellie," James said brightly.

"Yeah?"

"See if you can convince the Head Girl to date me!" Ellie laughed loudly this time, no trace of nerves at all. Lily would have been mad at him but seeing this girl comfortable in her surroundings again made her anger disappear. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

Ellie was bouncing next to her now as they walked back the way they came.

"I like the Head Boy!"

"That makes one of us."

"Does he always do stuff like that?"

"Like what?"

"Ask you out and stuff."

"Always."

"Why do you say no?"

"How old are you Ellie?"

"I'm twelve! My brother and I turned twelve just after we got here!"

"Well, Happy late Birthday then."

"Thank you! So why won't you date the Head Boy?"

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"That's what my mom tells me!"

"I see."

"So will you tell me?"

"Oh Ellie, he dates everyone!"

"What about you?"

"He's been asking me out since first year."

"That's a long time to keep saying no."

"That's a long time to keep asking me out."

"Yes, it is. Why does he do it if he knows you will say no?"

"He's a boy. Why do they do anything they do?"

"Yes, my brother is like that. He didn't want me to tell anyone he got hexed by a bunch of girls. Sorry I bothered you though, I mean it looked like you guys were having fun."

"Oh no! If anything I am grateful to you! You saved me from having to agree to going out with Potter."

"Well, I'm glad I helped!"

"Me too."

"Um, Lily, where are we going? The professor's office is somewhere upstairs, isn't it?"

"Yes, we're going to the Great Hall. I am hoping she is at lunch right now. If not I'll get Sirius or Remus to take us."

"Why would they be able to?"

"They are the Mauraders. They pulled this stunt. Only the three of them can see through the fog."

"Oh. Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Weren't there suppose to be four Mauraders?"

"There were. Peter Pettigrew was one of them but he never sees them this year. He's so far behind in his studies that he has tons of work and classes to make up."

"Oh, I get it." They reached the Great Hall but MacGonagal was not there. In fact most of the teachers were missing from the staff table. Lily sighed and lead the way to the end of the Gryffindor table where Sirius was sitting with Dawnelle and Amber. As they walked past the table Ellie waved to some of her friends who were clearly in awe that Ellie was talking to the Head Girl.

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked as they reached her friends.

"Running an errand," Sirius answered.

"Can you take us to MacGonagal then?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Sirius!"

"Yes, yes, ok, I'm coming." He got up slowly and took Lily's other arm. "Where to ladies?" Ellie giggled.

"Not so scared now, is she?"

"She thinks James is hilarious."

"Oh, well you're sure to like me then!" Sirius exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"Ellie."

"I like it. And I am Padfoot." Ellie looked at Lily in confusion.

"They have nicknames for themselves."

"Oh."

"Cool aren't they?"

"Yes!" Ellie said breathlessly. They were walking up the stairs, into the fog now. They reached McGonagall's office at the same time she did, though she looked considerably worse for wear considering she had had to battle her way through the blinding fog.

"Mr. Black, end this prank now!" She all but screamed at him.

"Don't worry Professor! Moony is working on it! It should be gone in the next five minutes!" He let go of Lily and walked off into the mist.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Evans?"

"We need to talk to you."

"Ok, do come in."

"Thank you." Ellie was nervous again. Lily could tell by the fact that the grip on her arm tightened considerably. "No worries, Ellie, if you could face James and Sirius, you can face anything."

"Agreed," said an agitated McGonagall. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, um, some third year girls were making fun of me earlier."

"Do you know who?"

"I don't know them, but I think they were Slytherins."

"Ok."

"Well, I told them to leave me alone but they wouldn't, so then my brother told them to leave. They got mad and they cursed him. I found Lily and she had the Head Boy take him to the Hospital Wing."

"I see. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm just worried about my brother. I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he is dear." McGonagall smiled at her. "Thank you for telling me. I will address this issue. Now, Ms. Evans, please escort Ms. Lawrence to the Hospital Wing to see her brother."

"Yes Professor." Ellie and Lily left the office and, to their surprise the fog was thinning out. They could see almost the entire corridor now. "Gotta love Remus," Lily said to Ellie. They reached the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey took Ellie to her brothers bed and told Lily she could leave. Ellie said goodbye and raced to see her brother. Lily went back to the heads common room thinking she could read for an hour or so. She entered the dorm quietly and lay on the couch with her book.


	8. Halloween

James and Remus walked into the common room about twenty minutes later. Lily saw no need to get up, she was enjoying her book to much. Besides they were deep in conversation about something.

"So Evans really knows?" James asked.

"Yes," Remus replied.

"Since when?"

"Since first year."

"Longer then us? Seriously?"

"Yes. I needed to talk to someone. She was always good to talk to. She helped me. More then she knows I think."

"Ah, I love that girl. I really want to…"

"Don't go any further with that comment, Potter," Lily cut him off and sat up.

"Evans!" James looked surprised.

"Don't act so surprised. I do live here you know."

"Me too! Isn't it great?! It's like being married or something!"

"Potter!"

"No really Lily! It's quite true!"

"Remus, make him shut up."

"He doesn't have an off switch when it comes to you."

"Remus, this is the second time today you have refused to help me! What is up with that?"

"I value my self interest just a little more. James would kill me if I sided with you." Remus sat on the couch next to Lily. She moved her legs to make room for him. James leaped over the couch and landed on the other side of her. There was not room for the three of them on the small couch. Lily sat squashed between the two of them.

"James go sit somewhere else."

"But I want to sit here." His arm wound its way around her waist pulling her, if possible, even closer to him.

"Potter, I'm warning you."

"Wow Lily, I didn't know you had changed your mind on James." Amber entered the common room.

"I haven't. But the pea brain has yet to figure it out." She hauled herself up off the couch and away from James and Remus. Amber came to stand next to her.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty comfy before."

"You see how comfortable it is." Lily shoved Amber playfully onto the couch. Only problem was that Lily's spot was gone, having been taken over by the boys. Amber landed on Remus' lap.

"Wow, that's too much for me. I'm gone." James quickly removed himself from the couch and stood by Lily. "How long till they give in and decide to get together?" he muttered in her ear.

"I have no idea," she whispered back.

"Let's try to speed up the process."

"How?"

"Like this!" James turned on Lily and proceeded to tickle her. She laughed loudly. James brought her to her knees in a matter of seconds and soon after that he had her on the ground.

"James… stop… can't breath… I'm going… to kill… you…" she gasped.

"No. I will not stop! Not until Remus asks Amber to go to Hogsmeade with him!"

"James!" Lily was trying desperately to fend him off but was having little success. Amber and Remus watched in amusement, until James uttered his demands. Remus went bright red and looked away.

"Remus… please! Cannot… breath here!"

"Guess that leaves me with no choice," he muttered. "Amber, would you like to go out with me?" He was beet red but he forced himself to look at her. He felt a little better when he saw how red she was too, and how close she was sitting to him. Oh wait, she was sitting on him.

"Um, yes. I'd like that."

"James," Lily still tried to beat back his attacks. "Enough!" Finally he pulled back and let her go. She lay on the floor gasping for air. "Not funny! That was not what I had in mind!"

"But that's what I thought up!"

"Next time you think of an idea, mention it to me before so I can run away."

"Hey, it worked though!"

"Fine. I'll give you that." James reached down and offered her a hand up. She took it resentfully. He pulled her up so quickly that she thought she was going to fly past him but he caught her and steadied her.

"Remus, next time, do something before I end up at the mercy of James Potter! That makes three times today!"

"But this time I helped you!"

"Not fast enough!"

"It's true Remus. She has been at his mercy today several times, and it's your fault," Amber said grinning.

"Not that you're complaining, right?" he said grinning as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can't say that I am," she admitted. He leaned towards her, breathing against her neck taking in the smell of her hair and her skin.

"I'm going to be sick!" James announced.

"Oh grow up," Lily replied. "I'm leaving. James, leave."

"What? I live here!"

"GO!" Lily shoved him through the portrait. She walked away from him down the corridor, heading outside.

"Where are you going?"

"The lake."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on Lily, let the poor boy come!" Sirius whined from behind. Dawnelle caught up with her and linked arms with her.

"I'm coming," she said.

"Ok."

"Well, we might see you there! We're headed that way ourselves!" Sirius said joyfully.

"Oh geeze," Lily said. She walked with Dawnelle down to the lake. They strolled around on the grass taking in the sunset and the cool evening air.

"You are really annoyed with James right now, aren't you?" Dawnelle asked.

"Oh no. Is it that obvious?' Lily replied sarcastically.

"What are you going to do?"

"How should I know? He practically lives with me."

"He DOES live with you!" Sirius said loudly behind them. They both jumped.

"Shut up Sirius. Don't remind me."

"Oh Lily, what can I do to prove my love for you?" James yelled behind her. Dawnelle and Lily stopped and turned to him. "Shall I slay a dragon? Or shall I rescue you from an evil villain?"

"James, she hasn't been captured by en evil villain. She doesn't need to be rescued," Dawnelle pointed out. James and Sirius exchanged evil glances before Sirius ran and grabbed Lily. He threw his shoulder.

"I am the evil villain. I have taken the red haired beauty captive!"

"SIRIUS PUT ME DOWN!"

"Don't worry Lily! I will save you!" James sprinted after Sirius, who was running towards the lake.

"You two are being ridiculous! Sirius, put me down!"

"As you wish!" Sirius allowed Lily to fall slowly from his shoulder. Into the water.

"SIRIUS BLACK I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" Lily screamed.

"I'll help you!" James lifted her easily out of the water.

"Get off of me! Both of you just leave me alone!" She took off running towards the castle. Dawnelle ran swiftly after her.

That evening was the Halloween feast. The Great Hall was beautifully decorated with jack-o-lanterns and candles of all shapes and sizes. The now dry Lily and Dawnelle were sitting with some other girls from Gryffindor, making sure to ignore James and Sirius who were sitting down a ways making jokes and telling stories.

"James looks good tonight," one girl, Tracy, commented.

"Speak for yourself," Lily replied.

"And most of the other girls in this room," another girl said. They all laughed.

"Except of course Lily."

"So you're not dating him then?" a sixth year who had been listening in asked.

"No, of course not!"

"You might want to tell him that." The girl nodded to the other end of the table. They all looked up to see a magical banner waving brightly over the table. It was written in vibrant red and gold. It said "Lily and James forever". Lily sighed and pulled her wand out. She looked at James who winked at her. She smiled sweetly and waved her wand. The words reformed themselves to read "Get over it Potter". Everyone watching the sign laughed loudly. James shrugged and turned back to Sirius.

"So Sirius, seen Remus?"

"Nope. He's not here. Though neither is Amber so I'd think twice before trying to go find him." James laughed and looked around the Great Hall again. Suddenly he paled and looked back at Sirius.

"Sirius," he started. Sirius looked up form his plate, his mouth full of food and saw James' sickly pale face.

"What," he asked, swallowing quickly.

"It's a full moon tonight," James whispered. Sirius suddenly lost his appetite as his face lost all of its color.

"Amber," he choked.


	9. Secrets Revealed

Lily and Dawnelle watched the boys hurry out of the Great Hall.

"Something's wrong," Dawnelle said.

"How do you know?"

"Look at their plates. Those boys do not leave food sitting around like that."

"What would get them to leave?"

"I don't know. Should we follow them?"

"Where do you think they went?" Lily still wasn't concerned. She just figured that they had run off some place stupid.

"No idea."

"Well then let's not worry about it," she decided. Dawnelle nodded and they turned back to the girls they were sitting with. Dessert appeared and everyone dug in excitedly.

About twenty minutes later Lily was approaching her common room after saying good night to Dawnelle. Lily grabbed her book from the coffee table in the common room and sat down to read again. Moments later, however, the portrait burst open and James stumbled through holding the barely conscious Amber in his arms. There was blood everywhere.

"What the hell happened?" Lily exclaimed as she jumped up and ran to him. James staggered into Lily's room and placed Amber on her bed. Lily grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. She was chalk white and Lily thought she might be in shock.

"Did that really happen? Is he ok?" she asked James shakily. He put his hand on her forehead and tried to calm her.

"Everything will be fine. Sleep now." He didn't have to tell her twice. She was soon unconscious. He straightened and gasped in pain and collapsed onto the floor. Lily cried out in alarm. His shirt was ripped to shreds and there were three deep gashes running across his chest to his shoulder. He was almost whiter then Amber. His eyes fluttered shut as he lost consciousness.

"Oh shit," Lily whispered to herself. She knew she would never be able to get him all the way to the hospital wing so she decided to go find Madam Pomfrey and bring her back. She ran to the common room and ran straight into Sirius, who was gasping for air and almost completely naked. His shirt was hanging in shreds and his jeans were almost completely gone. However, he didn't seem to be bleeding. He put his hands on Lily's shoulders to steady her as she rocked backwards from hitting him.

"Did he make it back here?" Sirius whispered. Lily nodded and pointed to her room. Sirius grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her back to her room. He checked over Amber once before pulling his best friend up from the ground. "Help me," he muttered as he sagged under the weight. Lily quickly ran and wrapped one of James' arms over her shoulder. She took some of his weight from Sirius and the two of them pulled the unconscious boy from the room.

They reached the Hospital Wing five minutes later. Both were gasping for air as Lily pounded on the doors. Madam Pomfrey appeared and quickly assessed the situation.

"Put him on the bed," she snapped. She ran off to get some supplies as Lily and Sirius obliged. Once free of his weight the two of them sank down on the bed next to him. Madam Pomfrey appeared carrying a tray of supplies.

"Remus?" she asked.

"In the Shrieking Shack," Sirius replied. Lily analyzed what Sirius had just said and gasped.

"Full moon," she whispered.

"Yes," Sirius answered.

"Amber."

"She was walking with him. We realized it just in time."

"Sweet Merlin," Lily muttered.

"He will be alright," Madam Pomfrey said. She had stopped the bleeding and magically knitted the wounds back together. James was breathing shallowly. She opened his mouth and forced him to drink a potion. "He'll sleep through the night. He should be fine by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you," Sirius said. He stood up and Lily followed him.

"Take this to the girl," Madam Pomfrey said to Lily. She meant Amber. Lily took the bottle of potion and thanked her. She and Sirius walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"I can't believe you two went out after her!" Lily exclaimed.

"We had to. We couldn't just leave her!"

"But all of you could have been killed!"

"I got him away from them in time. Well, almost. But he didn't get to bite James so it's ok."

"Are you kidding? What about you? How did you take him to the Shack and not get mauled?" Sirius looked away. "What did you do?"

"Um, Lily, if I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a complete secret? From everyone?"

"Um, yes, I will. I swear."

"James and I are Animagi."

"WHAT?"

"Shh, you can't tell!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Didn't you already know that?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Well, we had to do something for him! He was miserable! He thought we wouldn't talk to him ever again!"

"And that was the best idea you could come up with to prove him wrong?"

"Well, it was the one that sounded the most fun!"

"Oh Merlin, you two are insane."

"Peter is one too."

"What? Are you kidding me? Since when is he smart enough to have the skills to do that?"

"James and I did most of the work for him. Actually, James figured out most of the finer points on his own. It took us most of first, second, and third year to accomplish."

"Well, I'm not saying I completely approve, but I guess I am glad I convinced Remus to tell you guys."

"Yeah! What is that about!? He told you before he told us!"

"Well, I figured it out at Christmas time in first year. I talked to him about it and he told me he couldn't tell anyone. I asked him why not. He said no one would want to be his friend. I told him that was ridiculous after all, I was still his friend. He told me he didn't think the boys he hung out with would accept it though. He was so worried that you guys wouldn't talk to him again. He thought you would leave him, apparently many in his past have. It's true though. Some people are so stupid."

"But you told him he could trust us? I mean, you hated us. Why?"

"I told him to take a chance. I told him that if you didn't accept him you didn't deserve to be his friends anyways. I promised him I would be there for him no matter what happened."

"I see. Well, we decided to keep him around. Besides, who else was I gonna copy my work from?"

"Great," Lily said as they reached the head's dorm. "You coming in?"

"What? You think I'm going to sleep in my own dorm? Are you nuts?"

"Silly me, how could I not know?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Yeah, seriously!" He walked in behind her and sprawled across the couch.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed, "Get off my book!" He pulled the book out from under him and threw it to her.

"Sorry," he said. "Got a blanket?"

"What do you normally use?"

"James' blanket."

"Go get that then."

"That means I have to get up," he whined.

"Apparently, but I'm not your slave, and go get changed too."

"Oh fine," he muttered. Sirius hauled himself up and disappeared into James' room. He came back a moment later with a blanket. He was wearing boxers, and nothing else. Lily rolled her eyes as he sat back down and pulled the blanket over his lap. "You might want to tell James to clean his room. I'm surprised his shit hasn't spilled into the common room yet."

"When it does, we'll have issues. And besides, half that crap is probably yours."

"So? It's still his room."

"Good Lord."

"Where's Dawnelle?"

"I'm guessing she is sleeping in _her own_ dormitory."

"That sucks."

"What is with you two anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you aren't your normal self so far this year. How many girls have you made out with?"

"Well, it may only be a few, but that doesn't mean the _number_ of times has changed."

"Too much information, Sirius."

"You asked."

"I'm mentally kicking myself," she replied.

"Good. How's Amber?"

"Well, I only saw her for a moment but aside from being incredibly shaken up she was worried about him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All she kept asking was 'is he ok?'"

"So you think she will be able to deal?"

"I think so. Will he though?"

"I don't know. We won't know until tomorrow."

"I guess. I think they will be ok though. If she can accept him how can he not be ok?"

"That's true." The two of them lapsed into silence for a while as they both stared off into space.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?" he asked sleepily.

"Go sleep in James' room. I need the couch. Amber is in my room."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"His room is HIS room."

"Then go to YOUR room."

"Fine, I'll sleep in his room."

"Fine, go. You can leave the blanket."

"Here ya go!" He tossed her the blanket and leaped up. She got up to go get changed. When she came back he was gone. She sighed as she lay down on the couch and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. She was asleep in a moment.


	10. The Morning After

"Lily, I really don't want to go," Amber complained as Lily tossed her a shirt from her closet.

"Yes you do Amber. You can't stay inside all day."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"You just want me to see Remus. Well, he probably doesn't want to see me after last night."

"Why not?"

"He probably thinks I'm afraid of him since I screamed to loud."

"If you're not afraid then why did you scream?"

"I was afraid. I was afraid FOR him. That huge black dog attacked him and dragged him away. I wanted to go after him but James was there and he was dragging me away."

"You need to talk to Remus then."

"Lily, what if he doesn't want to see me?"

"You won't know till you find him, will you?"

"I guess not." The girls left Lily's room and met Sirius and Dawnelle in the common room. The two of them were making out on the couch.

"Do you two ever stop?" Lily asked loudly. They broke apart and jumped up.

"Why would we want to?" Sirius asked. Lily sighed and dismissed the issue.

"Been to see James?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's up."

"Where is he," Dawnelle asked.

"Hospital Wing," Sirius answered. She looked confused. "Come on, I'll tell you all about it." He led her out of the common room leaving Lily and Amber by themselves. A minute later Remus entered looking shy. He almost bolted when he saw Amber but he forced himself to stay.

"James is awake," he whispered. "He is demanding to see you, Lily," he added. "I'll take you if you want." He was clearly just looking for a way to leave the common room. He looked exhausted.

"That's ok Remus. I think I can get there myself. You know, if I want to go see him. Can't imagine why I would though." She walked around him and left the common room. Amber and Remus looked at each other shyly.

"Look, Amber I know you probably never want to see me or talk to me again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about who I am, I just was scared you wouldn't like me. Of course now you probably hate me and I'm sorry but I really never meant to harm you, please believe me," he was speaking very quickly now and he was barely pausing to take breaths. Amber closed the distant between them and kissed him. When she pulled back he gaped at her. "What was that for?"

"It seemed like the best way to express my relief at seeing you. I've been so worried about you! Remus, when that dog attacked you, you cried so loudly, I thought he hurt you."

"You were worried about me?" he asked incredulously. "Didn't you see me? I was a werewolf!"

"Of course I saw you! I mean, I guess I was scared, but not of you. I mean it wasn't you. Well, it was, but it wasn't. I don't know." They sat down on the couch holding hands. Remus was in awe that she was still willing to be close to him.

"Amber, I…" she stopped him and threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed in relief and content as he held her.

Lily reached the Hospital Wing and sighed. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, to see James. And why was she doing this? No idea. She pulled opened the door and saw him surrounded by three other girls, all swooning over him.

"Oh James, you're so brave, rescuing that girl from a wild dog!" one of them said as she patted his arm.

"Yes, you really are. I mean we're so lucky to have men like you at Hogwarts!" another added sitting on the edge of his bed. Lily snorted in amusement. This got his attention and he quickly tried to sit up, though he stopped as pain shot through him. The girls instantly were making him lie down and fluffing his pillows and making sure he was alright.

"Evans, I'm sure he doesn't need you in here telling him how stupid he is," the third said rudely.

"Yes, I'm sure he really needs you three inflating his head even more. If he blows, call me. That's what I want to see." She turned to leave.

"LILY!!!!" James yelled.

Why are you yelling at me?" she asked.

"James, you need to rest, you shouldn't be shouting," one of them chided. He ignored them.

"I love you!" he announced.

"Oh Merlin! Shut up!" she replied. Just then Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"What is going on in here?!" she snapped. "James, I told you NO visitors! All of you, out!" The girls whined and begged to say but Madam Pomfrey was adamant. As the girls left she spotted Lily. "Ah, Miss Evans, how is Miss Matthews?" The girls glared at Lily because she got to stay for another minute.

"Amber is just fine. I think she might have left for Hogsmeade."

"Oh I see, what can I do for you then?"

"Actually, I came to see Potter."

"What?" Madam Pomfrey looked at Lily as though examining her for a head injury.

"Yes, I know, but Remus told me I should come."

"Well, ok, but only a few minutes. He'll never rest with all the girls trying to get in here. I think I might lock the door." Lily laughed.

"I'll bet he's enjoying it too."

"Yes, well I'll leave you two now." She returned to her office.

"Lily!"

"What do you want?!" she exclaimed, turning to him.

"I mostly just wanted to see if you would come."

"Oh geez. I'm leaving then." She turned to go but he caught her arm.

"I'm kidding. I wanted to know about Remus and Amber. How are they holding up? I mean when Sirius was here she was still asleep, actually, I was still asleep, but when has something like sleep stopped him?"

"They're going to be fine. She was worried about him."

"What?"

"Yup, that was her reaction. She was worried about the 'huge black dog' that attacked her. Merlin you two are stupid. I can't believe you became animagi!"

"Sirius told you, did he?"

"How else was he going to explain getting Remus to the Shrieking Shack unharmed while you were there for two minutes and you came back half dead."

"Oh I wasn't that bad! I'm sure I looked sexy carrying your best friend with the blood and everything."

"Potter, you looked like an idiot who just threw himself into a near death situation. Your entire chest was ripped apart. And you definitely didn't look sexy sprawled across my floor unconscious. Nor did I think you looked sexy as Sirius and I carried your ass all the way here."

"Ouch, you're harsh Evans," he replied trying to look hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, will that get you to stop asking me out?" she asked hopefully.

"Um, will you go out with me?" She sighed.

"I'm leaving. I think everyone left for Hogsmeade without me thanks to you."

"Hey, you came!"

"I wouldn't have, but I had to leave Remus and Amber to themselves, and I was certainly not walking with Sirius and Dawnelle. Actually, I'm sure they haven't made it to the town yet either."

"I think you're probably right."

"Oh and Sirius says you need to clean your room."

"What?! Half that stuff is his! He thinks he lives there!"

"You don't help you just let him stay there."

"Well, duh! He's my best mate!"

"Well, good for him. I made him sleep in your room last night."

"WHY?"

"I needed the couch. You put Amber in my bed."

"YOU could have slept in my bed," he said and winked.

"Uggh, don't disgust me. I'm never going into your room!"

"Oh come on Evans, you know you want to!"

"Not now, not ever."

"Not even to see how I decorate?"

"Especially not to see that."

"I think that it may be time to leave Miss Evans," Madam Pomfrey interrupted as their conversation grew louder. "I want Mr. Potter to leave in one piece after all."

"Are you sure? Because you're returning him to my dormitory."

"Hey! We share that dorm!"

"Please don't remind me." Lily left the Hospital Wing before anyone could say anything else. She didn't know where any of her friends were but she assumed they had all left already. She left the castle and started on the walk to Hogsmeade by herself.

James sat in the Hospital Wing completely awed that Lily Evans had come to see him at all.


	11. Feelings Surface

As Sirius and Dawnelle walked across the sun lit grounds towards Hogmeade he filled her in on everything that had happened the previous night.

"Oh my god, I hope they're alright."

"I'm hurt! You're not at all worried about me?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and acted hurt.

"Oh please. You're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Now stop. There is still one thing that doesn't make sense."

"What's that?"

"Well I'm sure Amber told me that Remus was attacked by some huge black dog."

Sirius slipped his hands into his pockets and looked up at the blue sky. "Mentioned that, did she?"

"Yeah, do you know what she was talking about?"

"I mighta heard mention of it, yeah."

"Are you going to tell me?" He grinned and shook his head.

"I think I'm forgetting what I know."

"Anything I can do to help you remember?" She smiled up at him and linked her arm with his and leaned against him. They had just reached the edge of Hogsmeade which was crowded with all the Hogwarts students. Sirius lead her towards Zonko's Joke Shop.

"You can be my date today. That'll piss Mary off at lunch later."

"You're going to lunch with Mary today?"

"You are too, as of now. This way I don't have to watch her suck off some poor guys face off while I try to eat."

"How does my being there help that?" He stopped outside of Zonko's and grinned. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned down and kissed her. Without thinking she tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him back. He pushed her against the wall of the shop and simply enjoyed every moment of it. Finally he pulled back and they both gasped for air.

"See," he whispered, "now that you're my date I can do that." He grinned and ran his hand through his hair to straighten it out again. Dawnelle pulled her hand through his hair and messed it up again.

"Fine, then I get to do that."

"But don't you want a guy with good looking hair to take you out?" he whined.

"I think it looks cute like that."

"As you wish then."

"So you'll tell me what you 'forgot' before?"

"Ah, I think I still forget." He smiled mischievously and she sighed.

"Alright fine, I'll get it from you later." They entered Zonko's hand in hand.

Lily was about to enter Honeydukes when Amber and Remus caught up with her. His arm was around her waist and she had her head on his shoulder.

"Well aren't you the cutest couple?" Lily exclaimed as she saw them. They both grinned happily and the three of them entered the shop together.

"Did you go to see James?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, though I don't know why. I was not the only one there to see him."

"I think the entire female population was there at some point today." The three of them laughed at that.

"It's true, Madam Pomfrey was ready to curse the next girl who walked in there."

"She'll be glad when he's gone."

"Yeah, but I won't. It means he'll be annoying me again."

"Poor Lily," Amber said.

"I know. Everyone feels bad for me."

"Actually, I think everyone is jealous of you."

"Well that's dumb. Let one of them share a dorm with him then."

"That's a dangerous idea," Remus muttered. "His head is big enough already."

"Good point, but still, now I have to deal with him."

"Oh come on, he's not that bad," Remus said.

"Does he ask you out every week?"

"No but he does ask me to copy at least one homework assignment a week."

"That would get annoying."

"Yeah, but not enough for me to give him up as one of my best mates."

"You're a brave soul Remus. I'm going to go pay. You two wanna go to lunch?

"Yeah, I didn't eat breakfast today, I'm hungry," Amber said. They went to the register to pay for the sweets they had selected. Amber and Remus bickered playfully about who was going to pay for hers. Lily couldn't help but to smile. Finally, after making a compromise that Amber would pay for the candy and Remus could get her lunch they all left the shop together and headed for The Three Broomsticks.

Sirius and Dawnelle entered the Three Broomsticks together and headed to table in the back where Mary was sitting with some boy or another. Sirius wrapped his hand around Dawnelle's waist and pulled her close to him. She rolled her eyes but didn't push him away. She got glares from girls across the room as they passed.

"Not very popular, are you?" Sirius whispered.

"It's your fault!" She pointed out.

"No way! I am not responsible!"

"They are mad because of that stupid Truth or Dare game! That is too your fault!"

"No way! You made up the dare!"

"Yeah but James took the spell off you on Monday. They are pissed because you refuse to yield that week."

"I never back down from a dare! Who cares if I'm charmed to do it or not? Oh, and that week isn't the only reason they're mad."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I've brushed off every girl in this room at one point or another since that week." Dawnelle looked up at him surprised but she couldn't say anything because at that moment he led her to a seat across from Mary. Mary glared at her the whole time. Sirius sat across from the boy Mary had with her. "Sorry I'm late. Hope you don't mind I brought someone along." He smirked at her. Clearly she did mind that Dawnelle was there but she wasn't about to say anything.

"Of course not! I brought someone as well, this is Aaron. He's a sixth year Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you," Dawnelle said politely. Sirius just nodded. The kid nodded in return and smiled to Dawnelle. He wasn't very talkative, though that could have had something to do with what was going on under the table between him and Mary. Sirius looked to Dawnelle in disgust. She just shrugged.

"This is your own fault, don't blame me," she said playfully. Mary looked at them in confusion.

"What's his fault?" she asked Dawnelle.

"Oh, nothing," she said airily. Sirius tried hard to keep a straight face.

"I see. So, what have you two been doing all day?" she asked again, trying to get something from them.

"You know, this and that," Dawnelle replied. Truth? Making out behind Honeydukes, but who wanted to know that? Sirius choked back laughter at the look of disgust and frustration on Mary's face. Aaron's face was still quite blank.

"That sounds fun," Mary said. "Got plans for this afternoon?"

"Um, Sirius is missing James so I think I'll have to take him back to Hogwarts early," Dawnelle answered.

"Oh, sorry to be such a problem for you," Sirius muttered.

"Oh, I could go with you if you wanted, I didn't get to see James this morning! I'm sure he'll need a woman to help take care of him," Mary offered.

"Oh, I think James will be fine. After all, I'll be there. I'm sure I'll do an adequate job of taking care of him. Or I could always go find Lily if I get bored." Sirius coughed loudly to keep from laughing. Dawnelle smiled at Mary and patted him on the back. Mary glared at her.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth, "I'm sure you do a remarkable job of _taking care of men_." This comment sobered Sirius instantly. Dawnelle flashed him a look of warning and he forced himself to smile.

"Ah Mary, you can't imagine how well kept one is with her around." Mary looked as though someone had hit her. This time Dawnelle tried not to laugh. "Yeah, I think James probably needs us about now. Wonderful to see you Mary, as always. Though next time, we'd prefer it if you played footsie in a room somewhere." He stood up and grabbed Dawnelle's hand. He pulled her out of there before anything else could be said. On the way out they ran into Remus, Amber and Lily. They greeted them happily and then walked out into the sunny day. Both burst into fits of giggles as they walked back to the castle.

"What were they on do you think?" Lily asked.

"No idea," Remus muttered. Lily was about to reply when her pocket started to call her name.

"What the heck?" she asked as she pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Remus ducked his head to hide his laughter. She looked at him suspiciously. "What is this?"

"Open it," he answered. She unfolded the parchment and read the line that was written there.

"Are you kidding me?!" she exclaimed. "Remus Lupin, if you gave him this idea, I'm going to kill you!"

"Ah! No killing of my boyfriend when he only just asked me out!" Amber quickly intervened. Remus ducked behind her and nodded but he was still grinning. Amber pulled the parchment from Lily's hand and looked at it. Then she spun around to face him. "Are you kidding me?" she said. He burst out laughing.

"Sorry Lily, it was too good of a charm to pass up," he said.

"So you gave it to James!? Why? Why would you do that?" Lily took the parchment back from Amber and sighed. It was still calling her name out and every time it did the line "My love, I need you now," scratched itself out onto the paper.

"Well, actually he took it from me."

"That thing won't stop, will it?" Amber asked.

"Uh, only if he tells it too," Remus said.

"Oh, he's going to tell it too, that's for sure. See you later Amber. Remus, you're dead." Lily turned and left the restaurant and returned to the castle.

Sirius and Dawnelle returned to the Gryffindor common room still grinning over the lunch experience. The place was completely deserted as everyone not allowed to go to Hogsmeade was enjoying the day outside. Sirius turned to Dawnelle and brushed her hair from her face. She looked up into his gorgeous baby blue eyes and lost her train of thoughts. This was the seductive Sirius Black the every girl in the school could fall for, that most girls had fallen for at sometime actually. What she didn't know was that he felt completely seduced by her in that moment as he looked into her grey-green eyes. He dropped his head and captured her lips with his and allowed himself to get lost completely in the moment he had with her.

Lily marched through the portrait of the blue pumpkin without even realizing she had said the password. James jumped up from the couch when he saw her and then backed away slowly as he saw her anger.

"Now Lily…" he began.

"JAMES POTTER! What the hell?" she asked. She threw the piece of parchment, which was still repeating her name, at him. It fluttered down to the floor and began to speak more loudly.

"Don't you love it? Now I can let you know anytime I want to see you!"

"Turn it off!"

"Kiss me?"

"NO! And by the way, stop taking Remus' advice, it's not working."

"Damn. That sucks," he said running his hand through his hair and looking down at the floor. "But the kiss idea wasn't his! So you still have to do it!"

"NO WAY!"

"It's going to get louder if you don't do it."

"Potter!"

"Yes?"

"Turn it off!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"AGH!!!" Lily stomped her foot in frustration and then sighed heavily. She marched over to him intended to kiss him shortly and walk away. However, he was faster then her. The moment she smashed her lips against his he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her back. She fought for a moment and finally gave in and kissed him back. This time though, she couldn't deny it. She was kissing James Potter and she knew it. What the hell was wrong with her? She didn't know. First she went to see him this morning and now she was kissing him. Ok, that was too much. She pulled herself back even if he didn't let go of her waist. "You have got to stop doing this stuff!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Now let go of me, and turn the thing off!" For once, he did what she asked. She fell back onto the couch and blessed the silence that followed the idiotic message's demise. James sank into the armchair beside her and smiled stupidly.

"Did you like that Evans?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, oh I don't know. I'm not going there Potter. Shut up." Her head was spinning wildly and she was having difficultly putting two cohesive thoughts together. Why did she just do that? Why would she ever do that? She couldn't come up with an answer. Or maybe she could. She saw him last night with Amber and it really was a different side of him. It was a side of him that was good, and was willing to rescue someone even if it meant he himself might get hurt. Which he did, she reminded herself. And then this morning, he had wanted to see her, not only to be himself but also to see how Amber and Remus were doing. She thought back to the day before when he had helped the boy and his sister. He had been completely normal. He was helpful and even thoughtful. She couldn't believe that these thoughts were forming in her head. She refused to believe these thoughts were forming in her mind. She pushed them away stubbornly.

That night Remus came and slept on the couch on their dorm though there was no explanation as to why. James, Lily noted gratefully, said nothing about what had happened earlier. She disappeared into her room early and read her book for a while before falling asleep.


	12. Sirius and Dawnelle

Dawnelle woke the next morning when the door creaked open and someone came in. She opened her eyes reluctantly and looked past Sirius to the doorway.

"Sorry Dawnelle, I didn't mean to wake you," Remus said from the doorway.

"Not a problem. This is your room after all," she smiled at him and motioned for him to come in. She wrapped a sheet around her. Sirius was still sleeping next to her and as she moved to sit up he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close again. She laughed and pushed him away playfully. "Sirius, get up," she said. He mumbled something she couldn't understand and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he muttered sleepily.

"Good morning," she replied smiling at him.

"I'm leaving, thanks for letting me in Dawnelle," Remus said.

"Anytime." Remus left the room and Sirius woke himself up completely. Dawnelle pulled one of the sheets away from him and wrapped herself in it. "I'm taking a shower." She got up and walked to the bathroom. Sirius sat up and stretched, nodding sleepily. She looked back at him and smiled. Then she disappeared into the bathroom.

When she came out the room was empty. She pulled on one of Sirius' shirts, which fell down to her knees, just as he came back into the room carrying a plate of food and a cup of tea for her.

"Thanks," she whispered. He set the plate down on the bed side table.

"I like that shirt on you," he said smiling. She laughed at him and looked at herself.

"It's a little big."

"Um, no it's a lot big. But you look cute in it."

"Hmm, thanks. I needed something to throw on."

"I see. So are you going to stay here for a while?"

"That depends. Are you leaving? And does Remus want access to his room again?"

"Oh I'm sure he can manage somehow. But now it's my turn to shower."

"Ok," she answered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him. He let go and went into the bathroom. She sank down onto the bed and grabbed the tea. She didn't know why she was staying here today, she didn't know why she was allowing herself to get involved with him again. It was true, he'd been different since the beginning of the year, but Sirius Black did not do relationships. By opening herself up, she was inviting pain in. Just like every other girl who had ever caught Sirius' eye. But could she pull herself back now? Well, maybe she would just allow herself one more day before she worked on pulling away from him again.

He came back into the room wearing his jeans but he apparently forgot a shirt. She watched him walk across the room and grab a shirt from the floor of his closet. He pulled it over his head which messed up his wet hair. He ignored it however and sat on the bed next to Dawnelle. He swung his legs up onto the bed and leaned against the headboard. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. He brushed his hand across her cheek and tangled his fingers gently in her hair. He pulled a book off the table and propped it open against his leg. He was having no luck concentrating on reading so he shut the book and looked down at her but she was asleep. Asleep in his arms.

He sighed and reached for the box sitting on the table next to his bed. He opened it with one hand and looked at the necklace sitting inside. It was a white gold pendant with a sapphire stone in it. It had been in James' family for a long time. Before he and James went back to school this year they had each received a piece of jewelry from his mom. She told them that, since this was their last year at Hogwarts it was only natural that, once they were out they would want to settle down. She had said that they should only give the pieces to the girls they saw themselves living with for the rest of their lives. For James, the choice had been obvious. Sirius knew that, regardless of what anyone else believed James would be deeply in love with Lily Evans until the day he died and though he joked with him about it, truth was, Sirius was jealous that James had the courage to make that commitment to one girl. How could he ever find a girl like that? Of course, he had always had strange feelings for Dawnelle, but he never really thought anything of it. After all, she had dumped him. That had been the end of their relationship. Maybe it was because she had had the brains to dump him or maybe it was because she rivaled him in relationships, or maybe it was something else but he always knew there was something there but he knew he'd blown his chances years ago. It wasn't until he saw her, getting on the train with Amber and Lily, that he knew he would chase this girl into the ground. She was the girl that Mrs. Potter had told him to find. This was the girl who wasn't going to drool all over him or beg him to date her. She was the girl with a fiery passionate nature who wouldn't let him get away with everything. She was the girl. The only one for him.

He hadn't told anyone that, but James knew. Of course James knew. The two of them always knew everything about each other. Just like he knew James would love Lily forever.

"He'll chase that girl into the ground," he muttered quietly to himself. Dawnelle lifted her head slightly from his chest and questioned him sleepily. "Shh, it's nothing," he said. He ran his hand through her hair and allowed her to drift back into sleep. He sat there looking at the necklace for a while longer. Finally he put it back and replaced the box.

"I think I love you," he whispered into her hair.


	13. Odd things happen when people fall

The second weekend in November came before anyone realized it, and with it came the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quiddich match. It was a well known fact that Remus and Amber were together but many people had trouble believing that Sirius could have been faithful to Dawnelle alone this whole time. Lily was just happy to see her friends enjoying themselves.

On Saturday morning the girls joined the crowds in the stands to cheer for their team. They met up with Remus who waved hi and kissed Amber on the cheek. They began making plans for a study date later after the game.

"Gag me with a spoon," Dawnelle said to Lily.

"Oh, don't complain. You and Sirius are much worse," Lily replied. "He carries your books, walks you to class, and holds your hand at dinner. Believe me, you are much worse!"

"Remus does the same thing!"

"Yes, but this is Sirius we're talking about," Remus said, "the man with no morals."

"He has morals!" Dawnelle defended.

"Only when it comes to you," Lily said laughing.

The teams flew out of the lockers rooms then and the cheers and applause that rang from the stadium effectively ended any conversations. Lily rolled her eyes and the sign in the Hufflepuff crowd reading, "we love you Potter!" Mary, most likely was the head of that campaign. The teams circled the pitch and then met above Madam Hooch. She threw the quaffle up and started the game. Gryffindor held possession of the quaffle most of the time and soon they were up 60 to 10. Sirius was speeding around with his beaters bat hitting which ever Bludger that dared to come near him towards the other team. James circled high above the game keeping an eye out for the Snitch. Someone knocked a Bludger towards him, which he easily dodged, and as he looked back at it he saw Sirius catch up with it and smack it back towards the Ravenclaw keeper. He winked at James before speeding off to keep an offending Bludger from hitting one of their chasers. As James looked down again Gryffindor scored another goal. The Ravenclaws were getting frustrated and it was becoming obvious.

One of the Ravenclaw Beaters smashed himself into Sirius. The shock of it rippled through the crowd. James watched in horror as Sirius, his best mate, lost his grip on his broom and started to fall. Before he realized what he was doing his broom was speeding towards the ground in one of the fastest dives he'd ever pulled. He urged his broom to go faster until he finally caught up with Sirius. He wrapped an arm around the falling boy's middle and pulled him towards him. Then he focused all of his energy on righting his broom before he hit the ground only some fifteen feet below him. He pulled the broom completely out of the dive two feet from the ground. Both he and Sirius tumbled from the broom and hit the ground. Their teammates landed around them only a second later, one of them holding Sirius' broom, another going to get James'. James and Sirius lay breathing hard on the ground. Madam Hooch approached them and shoved another teammate out of her way.

"Are you both ok?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah," James gasped.

"Sure," Sirius agreed.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you realize how stupid that was!" McGonagall said as she reached them on the field, at the same time the rest of the teachers and most of the crowd did.

"And for that, I believe thirty points should be awarded to Gryffindor house," said a voice from behind them.

"Yes, thirty points to…" McGonagall began to agree. "What did you just say Albus?"

"Yes, thirty points," the bearded headmaster repeated, "for willingly placing himself in danger to save another. That is the bravery that Gryffindor house is all about."

"Albus, they both could have been killed!" another professor said.

"Indeed, but they seem to be alive to me. So why dwell on what could have happened?" he asked. "Now, I feel like a cup of tea. I think I'll go back to my office." He turned and walked away from the stadium, the students parted to let him pass. Several people looked after him in awe and confusion.

"Everyone back up! I need to check and see if these two are ok!" Madam Pomfrey yelled to the swarming people. No one really listened however, least of all James and Sirius who both jumped up and went to join the crowd. Gryffindor lost, considering James was diving for Sirius while the Ravenclaw seeker caught the Snitch, but no one really cared, they were all to glad to see Sirius was alive. Dawnelle, in particular, was close to tears as she watched her boyfriend fall from the sky. Lily was losing feeling in her arm from the tight grip Dawnelle was keeping on her. The two shoved their way to the front of the mob of students. Dawnelle cried out when she saw Sirius and jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck. He caught her and laughed loudly as he spun her around.

James was attacked by almost every other girl in the school as they all wanted to make sure he was ok. Lily backed out of the confusion of people and saw Remus and Amber. They waved her over anxiously. She assured them that both boys were just fine. They decided to wait until the crowds thinned before trying to talk to them.

Madam Pomfrey managed to get most people to leave sooner then they were expecting. She had the teachers herd the students back to the school. Soon the only ones left were Lily, Amber, Remus, and Dawnelle, who didn't look like she was ever going to let go of Sirius again. Oh, and Mary and three of her friends. Madam Pomfrey dragged James away from Mary so she could check for injuries. No one was really sure how hard he and Sirius had hit the ground. He grinned as she checked him over quickly before allowing him to go. He ignored Mary calling his name and instead joined Lily, Amber and Remus. He threw his arm around Lily's shoulders and pinned her against himself.

"Aren't you glad to see that I'm not dead?"

"Yes, I am glad to know! You are so stupid! Do you know how worried we were? James I can't believe you just did that!" Lily exclaimed, much to everyone's surprise. James was so shocked he let go of her and turned to face her. She groaned. "I can't believe I just said that!" She walked towards the castle leaving much confusion behind her. James turned to Remus.

"I must have hit my head harder then Pomfrey thought. I just had the strangest hallucination."

"Nope, we definitely saw that too. No hallucinations," Amber said.

"What have you done to Lily now?" Sirius asked as he and Dawnelle joined them.

"Nothing," James replied.

"Sure," Dawnelle said sarcastically.

"Actually, he really hasn't done anything this time, except almost die I guess," Remus said.

"I'm confused," Sirius said.

"Me too," added Dawnelle.

"So am I," James admitted.

"I'm going to find Lily," Remus announced. He left the group and followed Lily to the castle, running to catch up. Sirius whispered something to Dawnelle and the two of them left. Amber and James watched them go in amusement.

"Lily, wait up," Remus called. She slowed her pace and allowed him to fall in step beside her.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Lily, I know you better then that." Lily sighed and stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"I don't know. I thought they were going to come crashing down."

"Well, we all thought that but I'm talking about you're little encounter with Prongs afterwards."

"Merlin, I really don't know. I don't know why I said that. It's just," she stopped.

"What?"

"He seems different this year, I mean he's not acting like the conceited prat I'm use to seeing around this school. He actually makes a good Head Boy, and the way he went after you and Amber, and then today? I mean, how could a person not start to second guess the original thoughts they had?"

"I know what you're saying."

"That's why I love talking to you Remus! You always get it."

"Of course."

"Everything was simpler when he acted like an asshole."

"He was never acting like that Lily. He is always confused about how to act with you. He always had some new idea on how to win you over. You're not like other girls he knows. Hell, if you were he would have gotten you a long time ago but more then that, he almost doesn't want you to finally crack. No matter what he says, because if you do, he won't know how to act, he won't know who he should be."

"Why can't he be himself?"

"Because he's terrified that you will reject him."

"What?"

"Well it's true! He honestly believes he's in love with you, and maybe he is. I don't know. Though I suppose Sirius would."

"So that's why you've been trying to set us up all year then!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that exactly, maybe just that I've given him a few suggestions," he said looking up the stairs trying to avoid her gaze.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to get you back for this you know," she said. They both laughed suddenly and walked up to the head's dorm.

Sirius and Dawnelle walked away from James and Amber in order to discuss the plan that was beginning to form in Sirius' mind. He was sure it would work. He was sure, that this time, Lily Evans was going to agree to date James Potter.

(A/N: Sorry it took me a few days to update this, I was having some troubles with the computer. Actually, you might have to be a little more patient with me. The only reason the first twelve chapters went up so fast was the fact that I already had them written. However, I am glad you all seem to be enjoying this so much!!! Don't worry, in the next few chapters I promise you'll see some major changes in the Lily/James department. Hope you all keep reading!

Much love!)


	14. Locked doors and trapped people

Before anyone was truly aware that so much time had passed in the year, the Christmas Holiday arrived. Everyone was excitedly talking about what their plans were. Remus, Sirius, and James were staying at school. Remus because his family was on holiday in Spain and James and Sirius chose to stay because James' parents told them too. Dawnelle also was staying. Her mother's friend was getting married and her parents were going to the wedding and intended to stay and visit. Amber was returning to her house. She did so every year so she could visit with her older brother living in America. Her parents, like Lily's were both muggles and so the only time they really got to see him was two weeks in the summer and at Christmas time. Lily decided to stay at school for the holiday. Her parents weren't planning anything special and they told her it would be alright since she needed to concentrate on her studies.

The train left from Hogsmeade that evening, carrying Amber and most of the other students at Hogwarts. Remus bid her a bittersweet goodbye and promised to write to her over the break.

"Oh cheer up Remus," Sirius said to him as the train pulled out. "It's not like you won't see her at all. You are inviting her to the party, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well good!"

"Party?" Dawnelle asked.

"Yeah, the one the Potter's throw every year. The reason why we never go home for Christmas. Mum says that we make it impossible for someone to think in that house, let alone plan a party."

"I can see where she might get those ideas from," Lily said.

"Oh Lily, I'm hurt! You think Jamesy and I are bad kids!"

"Uh, no. I KNOW you're bad kids. You must drive that family up a wall."

"You, Evans, are a cruel and heartless person. I don't know what Prongs sees in you." At this James looked up and scowled at him.

"Standing right here Padfoot."

"True. You are standing right there." Sirius grinned at Dawnelle and winked at her. She smiled and winked back. "By the way, we need to talk to you two. Moony, how long until dinner?"

"About an hour."

"Perfect!" Sirius threw his arm around James' shoulders and walked away with him. Dawnelle linked arms with Lily. Remus turned from them and walked away.

"She's going to kill me when she learns I worked out the kinks in this plan," Remus muttered to himself as he walked.

Dawnelle and Sirius lead Lily and James towards the Quiddich pitch.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"We can't tell you that, if we did, we'd have to kill you," Sirius answered. James laughed dryly and shrugged at Lily in defeat. The two of them had been acting strange around each other since the Quiddich match. James liked the fact that she now said hello to him in the mornings and didn't want to lose that by saying something stupid, so he had been rather quiet around her. Lily, on the other hand, had spent the last few weeks thinking about James more then she ever had before. She was starting to think that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. She still wasn't ready to fully admit it yet but she didn't want to loose the shaky, would you call it friendship? Or something else that she had managed to start with James. However, she had to admit that she was starting to miss his arrogant attitude which had been replaced by this awkward quiet thing.

"Oh Merlin Sirius, will you ever grow up?" Lily muttered. Dawnelle laughed.

"I think he is just fine how he is," she replied.

"Why thank you!" Sirius and Dawnelle, on the other hand were a much more comical issue. The two of them still hadn't announced that they were official but surely after a month people would start to figure it out? No. Girls still asked Sirius out, to which he replied no, and boys still asked Dawnelle out to which Sirius replied no. Yes, he did in fact tell anyone talking to Dawnelle to go away.

"Yeah, but only because he got Eric Peterson to stop bothering you by charming his nose to turn different colors," James pointed out.

"Oh that was good!" Lily agreed. "I can't even lie, I thought he would follow her around for the rest of the year."

"Ugh, me too," Sirius said. "That thought was annoying."

"Yeah, right. So what exactly are we doing? What do we need to talk about?" James asked. They were standing outside the Gryffindor Quiddich locker rooms. Sirius grinned evilly and Lily suddenly knew this was not going to end well.

"Well, Prongs, I noticed yesterday that you left your head boy's badge in here after practice."

"Oh is that where I left it?" he disappeared into the locker room. Sirius pulled the badge out of his pocket and flipped it up in the air. Lily did not like where this was going. She liked it even less when Dawnelle turned and ran back to the castle. Sirius was grinning wickedly now and Lily took a step backwards.

"Sirius, I'm going back with Dawnelle." Lily turned and ran back. She cursed Sirius for being faster then her as he caught her not two seconds later.

"Now, now Lily, I think it is high time that you worked things out with James."

"YOU WHAT? SIRIUS BLACK DON'T YOU DARE!" Unfortunately for Lily, Sirius Black generally did what ever he wanted to do. It didn't really matter what anyone else thought. He laughed as he pushed her into the locker rooms and slammed the door after her. She went flying through the door before she could think and crashed into James. The force knocked them both to the ground.

Lily groaned and sat up awkwardly. Her legs were draped over Potter's stomach. "I'm sorry," she moaned.

"S'all right, are you ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just sitting here planning the imminent death of your friend Sirius Black."

"Oh, please allow me to join you. My badge is not here but this was" he replied. He pulled out a peace of parchment and handed it to Lily. She read it and started laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed.

"I wish I was."

"He's seriously not going to let us out till I agree to date you?"

"That's what he says."

"I'm soo going to kill him."

"Tell me about it." Lily suddenly realized that she was still half sitting half on James. She pulled her legs off of him.

"Sorry."

"I'm fine, I assure you," he said, flashing his lopsided, knee weakening grin at her.

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed. "There is the arrogant and annoying Potter that I remember. I was starting to think you'd been replaced or something."

"What?"

"You've been acting weird lately! You've been all quiet and odd. You don't make fun of anyone, you don't pull pranks on me anymore and you haven't asked me out for four weeks and five days."

"You've been counting?" James said grinning.

"Of course I have! Your record before this was a grand total of three days! And I almost can't count those since you were in the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey attempted to find the counter curse for the hex I used to make your tongue swell up so you couldn't talk." James laughed loudly at that.

"I remember that time! Sirius still makes fun of me for it. That was one of your worse hexes." Lily laughed to.

"I'm sorry, it just seemed right at the time but you should know better than anyone that my temper can easily be pushed passed the point of rationale." James stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Did you just apologize to me?" he asked unwilling to believe it. She stopped and thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, I think I just did."

"Well then you can hardly blame me for acting strange. You have been acting weird too. You actually talk to me like a normal person now and you stopped threatening me and now you're apologizing to me! I'm so confused by you!"

"So I've been told," Lily said thinking back to her conversation with Remus.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"You're lying to me!"

"Am not! I'm just not telling you the whole truth."

"Well, you should tell me the whole truth."

"It would bore you. It was just Remus and I talking."

"Oh believe me, nothing about you bores me."

"Oh please James."

"No I'm serious!"

"Ok fine. I'm still not telling you!" James looked at her thoughtfully for a second, weighing his options. He could either let this go and let the conversation drop into an uncomfortable silence or he could pursue a course of action that would get her to tell him. He chose the latter of the two and began to tickle her. She laughed and tried to push him away. He kept up the attack laughing at her ineffective attempts at stopping him.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" Lily screamed after taking as much as she could. He finally let up and sat back. She lay on the ground breathing hard. She looked up at the ceiling as she spoke. "We were talking about you after the Quiddich match." She told almost everything about the conversation minus the part that Remus had mentioned about James possibly loving her. She sat up and looked at him. "There, now do you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good." She rubbed her hands over her arms to try and warm them up. It was fairly cold in the locker rooms considering they weren't part of the school. James, realizing she was cold, quickly unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"James, you'll freeze!"

"Nah, I'm fine. We've practiced in worse conditions," he said simply. She nodded and pulled the jacket closer to herself.

They were very close now. James reached out and brushed a strand of her hair back from her face. He let his finger trace its way down her cheek bone. She shivered slightly and moved herself, almost unnoticeably, a little closer to him. Without thinking he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. He was half expecting her to smack him hard across the face and walk away from him but no, instead she returned his kiss. Slowly at first and when he deepened it she allowed him to. She wounded her arms around his neck and tangled them in his hair. He pulled her closer and held her tightly, kissing her passionately.

Her mind was spinning rapidly and she found herself unable to form any sense making thoughts, save one. She was kissing James Potter, and, at that moment, there was nothing she wanted more in the world.

They broke apart when they heard a lock snap on the door. Both were breathing heavily.

"I guess that means we have been freed," James said softly, seductively, his face still only inches from hers.

"I guess it does," she whispered breathlessly.

Neither one made a move to leave.

(A/N: Ok, now I have to write chapter what-ever-the-next-one-happens-to-be since this is as far as I have gotten. Don't worry though, I shall continue to update as fast as I write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Love!)


	15. Snowball fights and dates

It was snowing when Lily woke up on Saturday morning. She turned to face the window and smiled to herself. She thought back to the confusion the day before, the confusion that had come to a surprisingly clear conclusion. She had agreed to date James Potter. She was fairly certain that Sirius had taken note of the exact minute she agreed and for years to come he would celebrate 'his brilliancy' for hooking them up. She yawned at sat up.

Once she was dressed she wandered into the small kitchen in her dorm with the idea of making herself a cup of tea.

"Good morning Lily," Remus said. Lily jumped.

"Goodness Remus, I didn't see you!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you so I waited for you instead."

"I see, and what, may I ask, are you waiting for?"

"I'm wondering what the best way to ask Amber to this dance is." She smiled and poured the magically boiled water into two glasses.

"Well then, let's see what we can come up with." They sat down at the small table together and began brainstorming ideas. Lily, knowing most of Amber's interests backwards and forwards, and Remus, knowing a fair few of them himself, soon finished perfecting the final plan. Remus decided to send her a note enclosed in an envelope filled with tulip petals, as those where her favorite flowers.

"Thanks a bunch, Lily!" he said. As he walked away she heard him great someone at the door. She assumed it was James, after all, he did live in this dorm as well. She should have known better. It was Sirius.

"GOOD MORNING!" he yelled as he walked in.

"Sirius, why are you yelling?"

"Just making sure everyone is awake."

"Well, if they weren't before they are now," Lily replied just as James stumbled out of his room in his boxers rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Just came to tell you to get up!" Sirius exclaimed. James glared at him. "It's snowing! Snow ball fight!" At this James grinned and disappeared into his room. "Come on Lily! You too!" Sirius said.

"Ok I'm coming, calm down would you?" Lily said. She disappeared into her room as well to grab a jacket and some gloves.

She joined Sirius and waited for James to pull himself together. Once he joined them Sirius bounced down the hallway with them following after. Remus and Dawnelle were already outside.

"Girls against guys!" Sirius yelled.

"No fair! You out number us!" Lily yelled back.

"Nothing's fair in war!" Sirius said grinning. Dawnelle caught Lily's eye and winked. Lily smiled and joined her. Together they used magic to create a wall to hide behind and, with an aiming spell on their snowballs they proceeded to mercilessly attack the boys, who were busy trying to build their wall by hand. Remus, upon seeing Lily and Dawnelle's wall, quickly modified his strategies and used his wand to finish building the boys wall. Sirius and James instantly ducked behind it and came back with snowballs to return fire with. The game lasted until, soaking wet and tired, the girls finally admitted defeat. The boys yelled and screamed in victory and destroyed the wall the girls had been hiding behind. Sirius tackled Dawnelle to the ground and sat on her. She coughed and attempted to push him off.

"Sirius! Get your fat ass off me!" she whined.

"No! Not until you agree to go to the Potter's party with me," he announced.

"If that's what it takes to breath again then yes, I will go! Now move!"

"Ok, ok fine." He hauled himself up off of her and turned around to give her a hand up.

"Well, now that we are thoroughly soaked, I think getting dry sounds like a good idea," Lily said heading back towards the castle. James grinned at the others before running to catch up to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So, are you going to be my date for my parents party?" he asked as they reached the common room.

"I'd love to! Can you tell me more about it?"

"It's basically a formal dinner party my parents throw at Christmas every year. There is a massive tree and good food and lots of dancing. It's always a good time. Sirius and I usually go home about three days before to help the parents with any last minute things, it also gives us a chance to visit with them, we generally stay for the rest of the break. You're welcome to stay with us. Dawnelle, I know is planning on it, and Amber is staying the night of the party but then she is going back to her house and Remus, I believe, is going with her."

"Ok, sounds like fun. I'm in. I just need to go talk to Dawnelle and see what she is planning on wearing," she replied grinning. She pulled her jacket and gloves off and took her wet hair out of the pony tail it was in.

"Of course, just make sure Sirius and I know what you're wearing. That way we can match you. It's tradition for the Potters to match their dates."

"Sirius isn't a Potter!"

"Might as well be," he said shrugging. "He does live with us after all."

"I guess you're right. Ok, I'm going to get dried off and then I'm going to find Dawnelle." He kissed her cheek and watched her disappear into her room. Sirius walked in not two seconds later.

"She coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is. I finally get the chance to introduce the girl of my dreams to my parents," James replied turning to face Sirius.

"They'll love her."

"How do you know?"

"I know because you love her. Oh, and because I've never brought her as a date before," Sirius said laughing.

"That is true. And yes, I do love her. No matter what anyone says."

"I never said anything to the contrary."

"I know you didn't." James watched Sirius carefully before saying, "so when are you going to admit that you've fallen as well?" Sirius grinned at him.

"I already have mate. I already have."

"And when are you going to tell her that?" Sirius stopped before replying. James was the only person who could do that to him. Leave him with nothing to say that is. Well, Dawnelle could too, but then, maybe that was just because he didn't know what to say around her.

"When I give her the necklace for Christmas," he finally replied. James nodded and sighed.

"Who would have thought, two Marauders have fallen in love, ever to be faithful to one girl alone from this point forward."

"Ah, I think you'd better make that three Marauders. Moony needs to be counted as well."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

If only those boys knew of the darkness that was quickly clouding the future they had spent so much time dreaming of.

(A/N: I know it's not like me to do the whole forshadowing bit but the party is going to be the first time I mention Voldemort so I thought I would start preparing you. Oh, sorry about the short chapter, it's just a filler, the next one should be up by tomorrow and will be quite a bit longer.

Love ya!)


	16. Meeting the Potters

Mrs. Evans came to the school to get Lily and Dawnelle a few days later. The same day Sirius and James were planning on leaving the school. There were some short introductions in the hall before Mrs. Evans was rushed off by the girls wanting to go dress shopping. They promised to meet the boys later that night, around dinner time. Driving away from the castle Mrs. Evans asked the obvious question.

"Lily, this boy, James? Is that the James you have been complaining about for the past six years?" Dawnelle looked at Lily and burst out laughing.

"Yes, mum, it is."

"I thought you hated him."

"Oh shut up Dawnelle!" Lily exclaimed. Dawnelle was gasping for air.

"Mary, I think it would be sufficient to say that Lily has changed many of her opinions this year."

"What?"

"Mum, James is different this year. He's nicer."

"She has been spending more time with him actually," Dawnelle coughed.

"Really? This seems like an interesting story."

"James is Head Boy."

"Lily, you're Head Girl!"

"Yes mum. I basically live with the kid now. According to Amber and Dawnelle I'm simply seeing more of him which is why I like him now, I still maintain that him not hexing someone every time I walk into a room makes the difference."

"Oh, I see. Well he does seem very nice."

"He is," Dawnelle said. "And he adores your daughter. He always has."

"Dawnelle!"

"Dawnelle, I'm glad you're here to tell me the truth as it is clear Lily wouldn't have." Mrs. Evans grinned and took the girls into London.

They got some lunch and began their long day of shopping. Dawnelle found a dress in the second store but Lily was having some troubles. It happens when you have red hair. About two hours later Lily finally found one she loved. The girls then had to find shoes. This was much easier for Lily than Dawnelle. When they had finally finished their shopping, which included accessories as well, Lily pulled out James' nearly legible directions. With the help of the girls' deciphering skills Mrs. Evans pulled into the drive of the largest manor any of them had ever seen.

"Merlin, would you look at this place?" Dawnelle muttered as they emptied the truck of its contents. James and Sirius raced down the front steps to meet them. There were workers and house elves running this way and that in and out of the house trying to decorate and set up.

"Nice place Potter," Dawnelle said.

"Thanks, we don't live here most of the time. We only use it for parties. Most of the time my parents live in a flat in London."

"This place is gorgeous though!" Lily exclaimed looking up at the enormous house. James smiled at her.

"I think you'll like the inside better," he said. Sirius called over one of the servants and asked politely for the bags to be taken up to the girls rooms. The young man nodded and called someone else for some help.

"Let us give you the somewhat grand tour!" James exclaimed. The girls laughed and said good bye to Mrs. Evans before following the boys into the house. The place really was enormous. The main level held a massive dining room and ballroom. The entrance hall had beautiful marble floor. There was a massive kitchen towards the back but the girls only looked in quickly because it was so busy. Upstairs on the first level the family slept. There was a huge master bedroom and three huge regular bedrooms. There were three smaller bathrooms in each room as well. Up on the second level were the guest rooms, five in total. Three had private bathrooms and one of these was to be occupied by Remus who would be there in the morning. He was spending the day with his family. The girls got the rooms with a connector bathroom. These rooms were huge. They each had a small reading chair and a small couch. There was a huge double bed and a shared balcony which over looked the back yard. In the bathroom they shared one would be hard pressed to realize there was in fact another person in there with you. There was a large bath tub and a separate shower. The bags were already there and the boys left the girls to unpack.

"Would you look at this place? I feel like I'm in some hotel for the Queen," Dawnelle said as she fell onto Lily's bed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This room is like the size of my parents room and we have a big house."

"This bathroom is bigger then all the bathrooms in our house put together!"

"Well I think the bathroom has been spelled to become that big. Did you notice that?"

"Yeah, but still! Huge!" Lily laughed as she hung up her dress and some of her other clothing.

"Are you going to unpack?"

"Mmm, after dinner?"

"Dawnelle, your dress will be wrinkled. Go hang it up at least."

"Ok, ok fine." Dawnelle disappeared into her room and put some of her more delicate clothing items in the closet. She took the shoes out as well and laid them out. When she was done she marched back into Lily's room. Together they rejoined the boys at the bottom of the stairs in the grand entrance way. They came upon a scene when they arrived. Three people had just gotten there and everyone seemed to have stopped work in order to greet them. Suitcases were piled to the side and coats were tossed aside for the moment. James and Sirius weren't there but Lily and Dawnelle could tell that these must be the Potter's. They didn't have to ask though because James and Sirius came sprinting across the hall together to join the group.

"MUM!" they cried at once and both attacked the older woman who was addressing a house elf about the dinner menu for the evening. She looked up as both boys ran at her. The force would have knocked her off her feet if they weren't holding her up. She laughed loudly at them and pushed them away.

"Oh good heavens what ever am I going to do with you two?" she asked.

"JAMES!" shrieked the little girl standing with her parents. Lily guessed she would be nine or ten. She threw herself at James who caught her and spun her around wildly before handing her to Sirius who did the same. The family reunion was enjoyable for the girls to watch and they felt no need to interrupt before necessary. Mr. Potter, after greeting James and Sirius pulled everything back into organization and everyone went back to work. The bags and coats disappeared along with the house elves and several of the servants. Lily though it nice that these people created an enjoyable work atmosphere and that their apparent wealth did not make them incredibly stuck up as some of the students at her school were known for.

James and Sirius joined Lily and Dawnelle on the stairs and announced that it was time for introductions. The girls stood up nervously. Sirius grabbed Dawnelle's arm and practically dragged her over to Mr. Potter. James held out his hand to Lily and waited for her to take it. She couldn't have been sure but she thought she saw a tremor in his hand before she took it. Was he nervous? She didn't know.

Yes, in fact James had never been quite this nervous in his life. He was desperate for his parents to approve of Lily but they had yet to approve of either of the dates he or Sirius had ever brought home. He could tell by the bland expressions both his parents wore that they were expecting the same thing that happened every year to happen this time. They were waiting for a comment to be made to James about his money and rude attitude towards James' sister who only wanted to be friends and a rather ignorant treatment of the servants for the next few days.

"Mum, dad," Sirius said. "This is Dawnelle, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Dawnelle said. She went to reach out her hand but Sirius still had a death grip on her arm. "Sirius let go of me," she said smiling at him. He looked at his hand and finally released her. She shook hands with the Potter's politely.

"I hope you've found everything to your liking?" Mrs. Potter asked in a motherly way.

"Oh yes, very much. This house is beautiful," Dawnelle replied respectfully.

"Thank you. Did Sirius show you to your room?"

"Yes he did and may I just say it is one of the most beautiful places I've stayed in."

"Oh my dear I'm glad you like it!" Mrs. Potter had high hopes for Sirius' girl. After all, he didn't introduce most of his dates as 'girlfriend'. James and Lily walked forward now. James was working hard to find his voice but he wasn't having any luck. He glanced at Lily hoping she would understand.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans," she said as she held out her free hand. Mr. Potter shook it gently but looked curiously at his son. Mrs. Potter, however, looked Lily up and down as if sizing her up. She was pretty, that was the first thing she noticed but she seemed more laid back then the other girls she had met. She took Lily's hand in her own.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said.

"Mummy," James' sister interrupted. Mrs. Potter looked at her daughter. "Isn't Lily Evans the girl Sirius always teases Jamesy about?" Lily, Sirius, and Dawnelle laughed.

"Yes, I'd dare say that I am that girl," Lily answered the girl. "And you must be James' sister, Malory. He's talked about you before."

"What did he say?"

"He tells us that you're nine and that you're very good at pulling pranks," Dawnelle said. "You must get it from those two." She pointed at the boys standing behind her. Sirius hit James on the back. Hard. James coughed and took a step forward into Lily. Dawnelle and Sirius laughed. It had the desired affect though. James could talk again.

"What the heck Sirius?"

"Oh good, you CAN still talk. And here I was thinking you had suddenly come down with a case of Lilylarengitis. You know, where you can't talk if she's in the room." This time James hit Sirius. He punched square in the arm. "OW!"

"Get over it." The girl both laughed.

"Are they always like this?" James' sister asked. Lily and Dawnelle looked at each other and then back at her.

"Yes," they answered together. The Potters laughed. Sirius and James glared at Lily and Dawnelle.

"No use pretending to be angry. We know you're not," Dawnelle said. Sirius shrugged.

"But of course, she is right," he said. James nodded in agreement.

"My dears we're going to enjoy having you stay here this week," Mrs. Potter said. It was an unspoken approval of the boys choices and the tension they both felt immediately flew out the window. "Dinner will be at seven," she said addressing the boys. "It'll be business casual dress. Your father has some people from the ministry coming in."

Mr. Potter worked as an Auror which could be why James was hoping to someday choose a career in that field. The boys both nodded in agreement and then the Potter's left. Mr. Potter left to go finish up some paper work and Mrs. Potter went to over see the decorating, cleaning, cooking, and everything else that was going on in that house.

(A/N: I am SOOOO sorry this has taken so long! My basement flooded and I lost all the files on my computer and then there was the clean up and then the figuring out where I was suppose to go next and then the replacing my damaged stuff... it's been hectic, I hope it won't take me as long to get the next chapter up.

Much Love!)


	17. Parties and Darkness

Dinner that night was fairly uneventful. Mr. Potter's colleagues came over around 6:30 and dinner was served promptly at seven. It was an enjoyable evening but the four friends took their leave early, letting the Potter's have some privacy after dinner. They all disappeared upstairs. They were playing a game of cards when Mrs. Potter came in to bid them goodnight and tell the boys to take the girls upstairs. About ten minutes later Lily and Dawnelle were sitting in Lily's room wearing their pajamas and talking about Christmas.

"No, I got Sirius a jacket and a scarf," Dawnelle told Lily. "What did you get James?"

"I thought I told you already."

"No you probably told Amber."

"Oh, I got him a new copy of Quiddich Through the Ages. Have you seen his old one?"

"That raggy old thing that can hardly be called a book anymore?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Wow he is going to love you!" Dawnelle paused for a moment and then said, "of course, he already does already so this will just give you bonus points I guess." Lily laughed and nodded.

"I really don't know how I missed it this whole time. I mean, you all knew."

"Well, we did agree with you that he was completely obnoxious but that didn't mean that we didn't tell him to stop at every opportunity."

"You're all crazy."

"No, he is. He's the one who never got the message!" They both burst out laughing at that point. They sat and talked for a good while longer before the both fell asleep on Lily's bed.

The next day and a half passed quickly for the almost graduated seventh years. Remus showed up the next morning and the boys felt it necessary to wake the girls at that point. Neither of them were happy until James announced that breakfast was ready. Amber arrived later in the afternoon and, once she was settled in, they all apparated to London to get some dinner and have some fun. They got back to the house around ten o clock just as James' parents were getting ready to go to bed. James and Sirius disappeared into their rooms and everyone else went to bed as well, in their own rooms tonight for a change.

About an hour after they had separated and gone to their own rooms Dawnelle was sprawled out across her bed. She had dozed off while reading a book and it was lying next to her where it fell out of her hand. The light next to her bed was still on and, had she been awake, she would have seen the door handle leading out to the balcony turn downwards and the door creep open.

Sirius Black crept silently into her room and walked over to her bed. He gazed down at her for a moment before pushing back a strand of her hair from her face. He slipped the small piece of paper he had into one of her hands and, when she started to stir he immediately crept out again and waited on the balcony.

She opened her eyes sleepily and sat up. As she moved her hand she felt the paper underneath it. She unfolded it quietly as she stood up. _I'm waiting for you outside,_ was scrawled hastily onto it. She grabbed a robe and met him outside.

"Sirius?" she asked as she shut her door behind her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she leaned against him. He sighed contently into her hair and just held her for a moment.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Sure. Anything."

"Ok." He pulled the box with the necklace out of his pocket and fiddled with it for a minute.

"What?"

"Dawnelle, I'm not very good at this."

"At what?"

"I love you." He said this breathlessly. He'd never felt so open and vulnerable. He had just poured out a heart he had been keeping hidden for most of his life. He knew what was coming next. She was going to laugh at him and tell him to stop acting so serious. Or she would leave him and rip his insides to shred. It was one of these two things, or something worse.

"I love you too." Ok, or it could be that.

"I'm serious Dawnelle. I really do love you."

"I know you're Sirius," she said smiling. "And I really love you."

"Dawnelle, I…" he started. She didn't let him get much farther. She placed a finger against his lips and silenced him. She grinned and shook her head at him.

"You don't have to say anything." He nodded and swallowed hard as he pulled the box out and handed it to her.

"I want you to have this."

"What is it?"

"Open it." She carefully opened the box and gasped at the sight of the necklace.

"Sirius! It's beautiful!" He took it gently from the box and delicately wrapped the chain around her neck. She leaned closer to him so he could see the clasp and she pulled her hair off her neck. He took, Dawnelle felt, longer than he probably needed but she didn't care. Finally, he pulled back and his hands trace her neckline until he reached her face. She leaned towards him, raising herself up onto the balls of her feet so she could kiss him.

The next day was Christmas Eve. The house was in an absolute uproar. By eight o clock in the morning breakfast was being laid on the table in the kitchen and by eight forty five it was being cleared because the table needed to be used for the day. Mrs. Potter was a little crazed, running around checking on everyone and everything, making sure it was all going well for that evening, Mr. Potter simply followed her around and made sure she didn't get to crazy. Sirius and James took the first opportunity they could to get their friends out of the way and hidden in their room. They spent the better part of the day up there, a house elf brought some sandwiches up for them around one. The dinner was set to start at seven o clock that evening and at three the girls disappeared saying they needed to get ready.

"Do they really need FOUR hours to get ready?" Sirius complained to James as he sprawled out on James' bed.

"Apparently they do." Remus had left about an hour before to get ready. He was planning on apparating back at the Potter's around six.

"Did the tailor get the color of the girl's dresses so we can match them tonight?"

"Sure did. Did you not look at your tux?"

"Why would I?"

"Cuz it's hanging on the front of your closet."

"Oh." Sirius looked at James' closet where his tux was hanging. The tux, instead of having a colored vest and tie, was the standard black and white. They walked to Sirius' room and saw that his tux had a blue vest and tie.

"I thought yours was suppose to match too."

"Well, I figure Lily either has an absolutely wild color in her dress that wouldn't look good matched or her dress is black or white."

"Oh."

Upstairs the girls were taking showers and putting on make up and the bathroom was an all around uproar. Dawnelle, the last one to shower, got out and dried her hair and started her make up while Lily finished pinning up Ambers' hair. Once that was done Lily began working on Dawnelle's hair, pinning it up and curling it, using almost no magic at all except to heat the curling iron up. When the final bobby pin was in place and all the make up had been cleared away to make some breathing space, Amber and Dawnelle attacked Lily's thick red hair. The girls timed everything perfectly. They finished clasping shoes and zipping up dresses just as the doorbell rang announcing Remus' arrival.

Amber was wearing a strapless dark red dress with a white pattern decorating the top and the middle and the bottom fanned out. Her hair was mostly down and pulled into big thick curls and her shoes were black and strappy heels. Dawnelle was wearing a strapless sapphire blue dress with a dropped waist and a small train. She had beige colored shoes to match it and the pearls she wore around her neck. Her hair was straightened and half up, pulled over to one side with a small clip. Lily was wearing a strapless white dress with a ruched bodice and a long, thin, draped skirt. The girls had finally managed to pull her hair back into small, tight curls that fell down her back, her shoes where the same color white as the dress.

The girls met the awed boys in the entrance way. As guests started to arrive James and Sirius took place with Dawnelle and Lily by James' parents to welcome them. It took almost forty five minutes before his parents let them go join Remus and Amber. At eight thirty dinner was served in the dining room. There were about sixty people there, many important ministry officials and some close friends. Lily and James were sitting across from two couples in deep discussion about some recent magical attacks on the muggle community.

"Yes, they say he's calling himself Voldemort. He runs some sort of hate group against muggle borns," one of the woman said the other. Her husband, whom James told Lily was the head of the department of mysteries, scoffed.

"That's not what I would say. He hates anyone who doesn't agree with him. He's got a scary group of followers too."

"How long has this been going on?" the other man asked.

"We started getting reports of his followers attacks about six months ago."

"Haven't you been able to do anything about it?"

"Not really. We have no idea who the attackers are. They were hoods and cloaks."

"Surely there is something you can do."

"As of now there's not much we can do. He's lying low right now. But he's getting more serious. Last month he had a ministry official murdered."

"Oh no, I read about that! Was that Him?"

"Yes." James and Lily looked at each other. They'd been reading about the attacks like everyone else all year. They hadn't realized that the ministry was so concerned about this freak. The conversation continued but now it was more about Quiddich so they tuned it out.

After dinner was finished music started playing and the table was magically cleared and moved out of the way. Several smaller tables and chairs appeared one the edges of a gorgeous dance floor. Lily and James went to sit with Sirius, Dawnelle, Amber and Remus at one of the tables. Several couples got up to dance. Remus asked Amber to dance and the two of them left.

An American swing song came on and Lily laughed.

"I love swing dancing!"

"Good let's dance then!" James pulled her to her feet and dragged onto the dance floor.

"You know how to do this?" Lily asked surprised. Not many people she knew could swing dance.

"Yeah! I learned a couple years ago. I'm surprised you do!"

"I guess it's not very popular anymore really." They were both laughing and enjoying themselves and not paying much attention to the world around them. That is, until a huge CRASH sounded from the entrance hall. Then the world stopped.

Everyone stopped what they were doing in surprise and looked through the huge doorway towards the entrance hall. It was filled with smoke. Hooded figured appeared in the door way. One of them, he appeared to be the leader, if he was a he, pointed his finger at the room and laughed evilly. Wands were raised and pointed at the people in the room.

"NOW," screamed the leader. Curses started flying every where. People screamed and tried to get away. Others pulled their wands out and attempted to form a defense. The Potter's were among those people. James yelled at Lily and knocked her out of the way of a curse.

Chaos filled the room. People were lying around, wounded or worse. Lily was near tears. She was holding James' hand dodging curses and trying to find her friends. James yelled out to her and pulled her down to the ground next to a fallen man James had identified earlier as his uncle. He had a nasty gash in his head. Lily pulled out her wand and quickly muttered a spell to stop the bleeding.

The smoke was seeping into the main room now and it was getting difficult to see. She looked around and thought that the hooded figures seemed to be losing this battle. The group of people fighting back were clearly very skilled, however their number was shrinking. She saw Remus and Amber on the other side of the room trying to pull some of the injured people out of the way. She looked for Dawnelle and Sirius. James spotted them before she did. Sirius was bent over the still form of Dawnelle. Lily, in a desprete attempt to get to her friend stood up quickly. Too quickly. She didn't first check for flying spells. The last thing she remembered was James yelling and the shock of being hit by some form of magic. Then, she blacked out.

(A/N: I'm sooooo sorry about this!!! It's been pretty nutty lately. Plus, it's getting hard to write!!! It's coming to the time when I need to start thinking about bidding my characters farewell! Anyways, this one is fairly long and I hope you like it. I'll try and get the next chapter up tonight as well. Love ya!)


	18. Graduation

Graduation was here. The seven years at Hogwarts was finally coming to an end. Only, someone wouldn't be graduating. It had been five months since the tragic party one Christmas eve. Five long months in which a cloak of darkness had been drawn across the wizarding world. Voldemort was real. And he wanted to make sure everyone knew who he was.

James woke the morning of graduation earlier than he had planned. He and Lily had both moved back into the dorms so that they could be closer to their friends. He sat up, careful not to wake up his girlfriend who, along with Amber, had taken to sleeping in the boys dorm so as not to feel so lonely. He drew back his hangings and saw Sirius standing by the window.

"We're graduating today," he said, not to loudly.

"Doesn't seem right, Prongs. She should be here."

"I know Padfoot. I know." The night of the party had seen the casualties of 16 good witches and wizards. Dawnelle had been among those. Sirius was heartbroken. He came back to school in a dangerous depression. He went to class, he went to meals, and he sat in his dorm. For the first three weeks he wouldn't talk to anyone except James. Lily had finally gotten through to him and since then he'd started opening up again but he wasn't the same. You could see it in his eyes. Something of him had died with her.

"I should have done something."

"Sirius, you know there was nothing you could have done. Nothing." They'd had this conversation before but he didn't ever really believe it. He probably never would.

"Yeah, I guess. I just miss her so much." A single tear slid down his cheek. The funeral had been a horrible experience to go through. Sirius had cried silently the entire time. Amber and Lily were a wreck and Remus was just silent. James was trying to be strong for everyone but it was so hard. His best friend's girl and his girl's best friend was dead. How do you deal with something like that? And of course, Voldemort's attacks kept coming. He ordered an extremely deadly attack on the ministry only a week and a half ago.

"We all do. It's been hard. I know. We'll make it through somehow though. I know we will."

"I hope so." Their conversation was interrupted by Amber screaming. She'd taken to having nightmares in the last month. Ever since she'd gotten the news that her mother and her aunt, both muggles, had been killed in an attack a month ago. Remus was instantly awake and holding her, soothing her, as she breathed hard into his shirt. Sirius sighed and looked at James for a moment before leaving the dorm. Peter clumsily stumbled out of his bed at the same time as Lily. She walked over to Amber and Remus to see how her best friend was. Peter, the member of the Marauders who had been m.i.a. this year, had finally managed to get caught up in his classes. He would be graduating with them after all. He'd picked up his old habit of trailing after Sirius again. Sirius found he didn't really care anymore. He didn't talk to Peter and Peter didn't talk to him.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Yes?" He linked his fingers with hers.

"Can you believe we're graduating?"

"No, not really. Can you?"

"No. It seems so strange. Doing something we've been wanting for so long since everything has been happening."

"Yeah I know."

"How's Sirius?"

"Not good." He could lie to everyone else. He could lie to the teachers, the people in their house, the girls Sirius knew, but he couldn't lie to Lily. She would see right through him in a moment. "He's in a lot of pain."

"He needs time. And a chance to get away from the daily reminders that she's gone. He needs to get away from this place."

"Yeah. I think you're right. He just seems so dead. He doesn't want to do anything anymore."

"He'll come back to us. He's just trying to move past the overwhelming pain right now."

"I hope you're right." He gazed out the window again, looking at the grounds he had spent the last seven years on. It was so odd to think that today was the last day he would wander the halls of Hogwarts as a student.

The graduation ceremony was scheduled to begin at one o clock. The seventh years had taken their seats and the parents and family and friends were seated behind them. The Head Boy and Girl were to make speeches to open the ceremony. Lily and James waited behind the small stage for their cue to go on. James was making his speech first. McGonagol signaled to him that he could go on and begin. He squeezed Lily's hand tightly before going out to begin.

"Wow, graduation. Who ever saw us here?" he asked to begin. There was a murmur of amusement in the crowd. "Well, I still remember the first big party the Marauders threw in this school. Third year. We were celebrating being allowed to go to Hogmeade. Prongs brought some Butterbeer and some Honeydukes candy. By forth year we were stocking up a week before our infamous parties. We've all had some good times at this school, good learning experiences, good friends that we'll take with us into the start of our adult lives. We've been a family here at Hogwarts. No matter how bad things seemed for any of us we always knew there was someone we could count on. And now we're leaving. We're leaving the comfort of always having someone there. But we're still a family. We always will be. The bonds we've made here in the past seven years aren't going to be easily forgotten. They will always be there for us to lean on whenever we feel lost. We all need to remember that in the next few years. We all need to know we can count on each other because things are going to get difficult. They already are harder then they should be. People we know, friends, family, they're being taken from us. We need to hold together. We need to stay strong. We need to stay family. So remember that, ok? It's going to be important soon." He looked down at all the people he'd gotten to know over the years and he knew they understood him. He made eye contact with Sirius for just a moment and saw him smile. He said thanks and walked away. Lily passed him on the way to make her speech and whispered that he did a good job.

"Hi," she said as she stood before her peers. "You know, I had some issues with the schedule when I found I had to make my speech after the great James Potter. I mean I know Dumbledore is suppose to be brilliant and all but what could he have been thinking?" Several people laughed at this, including Sirius. "What can I say that could possibly be more entertaining then his speech?" She smiled at everyone as they laughed again. "Of course, we all know I've told him off enough that that shouldn't be an issue for me at all. It wasn't that long ago that if you asked I would have told you he was dumber then a log. But things change. We've all seen that. Just look at us for example. It seems like yesterday that we were tiny first years stumbling of the train staring up at Hagrid with terrified eyes. And now we're sitting here wondering how many more speeches we have to sit through before we can graduate. But someone isn't graduating with us. There is one person who should be sitting here today but isn't. My best friend isn't going to graduate. She isn't going to start a career, get married, or raise a family. Her life was brutally taken from her when she was only eighteen years old. There was so much left that she didn't get to experience. While dealing with the grief of losing her, I've come to realize something. We can't live life wishing for what was. We can't live life wanting what can't come true. We have to push forward and live life the way we should. Do the things we want to do. Living in the past, living in grief, it won't help us in the long run. And I know that we are facing a time of darkness, a time of doubt. We can't let that stop us. We have to keep going. Wake up each morning with the hope that maybe today the sun will rise again. Maybe today the world will be a brighter place. And even if it's not that day, it might be the next, or the one after that. We can't lose that hope. We may lose people close to us. Some of us already have. We can't let that stop us. We have to be strong. We have to fight to hold onto that hope. I know that's what I'm going to do." With that she turned and walked off the stage. People sat for a moment contemplating what she had just said but then they started to clap. The cheers grew louder and soon everyone was standing. McGonagol walked onto the stage and waited for everyone to settle down again. Lily and James went to sit in their places for the ceremony.

"Well, I can hardly follow up two such excellent speeches so without further ado, I give you this years graduating class!" Everyone started clapping again. McGonagol pulled out a long scroll with the names on it. Several other teachers were standing there to shake everyone's hands and Dumbledore was standing there ready to hand out certificates of completion to his students (can I call them diplomas? I dunno). McGonagol read the names on the list slowly, giving everyone time to get up to the stage. When James and Sirius' names were read the applause was noticeably louder. They both grinned heartily. It was the first day Sirius really looked alive. Only his closest friends might have noticed how much pain it caused him.

"We're finished!" Amber exclaimed after the ceremony was done. Everyone was milling around congratulating each other and talking to their parents.

"I know! It's so weird! We're not students here any more," Lily agreed.

"We get to start our own lives now," Remus said. No one knew what he was planning on doing. They knew it was something that he was going to do for Dumbledore but he wouldn't tell them the nature of it. They did know that he would be traveling a lot though. He was going to move in with Amber and use her flat as a base. Somewhere to come home to and a permanent address. She was planning on going into ministry of magic, they offered her a job as a liaison between the wizarding community and the non magic one. Lily was going into training at St. Mungo's as a healer. She, James, and Sirius were moving into a flat together in London. James was starting training as an Auror and Sirius was just going to be Sirius, until he got his feet back underneath him.

"Yeah, we're starting a whole new adventure," Amber agreed. Lily had the feeling that Amber knew what Remus' top secret job was but she wouldn't say. She didn't know weather or not to worry about her friend but she knew he could take care of himself.

"Congratualations girls," a seventh year Hufflepuff whom Lily and Amber had known said as she walked past them.

"You too Jill," Lily replied. The crowds were starting to thin out now as everyone started heading home. No one liked to be out late anymore. They'd all rather be at home with their families. Lily thought it would be a good idea for them to get going as well. They all still had more packing to do before the weekend if they were going to move out of their parents houses. She mentioned the idea to her friends who all agreed. They met their parents and split to go their separate ways. Kind of like our lives, she thought to herself as she watched everyone go.

(A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. It was kinda hard to write. Kinda vague in places, I know, but it felt like that was how it was suppose to be. I'll throw a warning out that the next chapter is going to have an even bigger time gap in it. Voldemort was in power for elven years before Harry so I can't very well describe in detail all of them, lol. Oh, I forgot to mention about the swing dancing in the last chapter, I don't know how big that is in England but I'm a huge fan of it even though it's a bit of an older dance in America as well. Loves!)


	19. Living Life in Hell

Four years. Four long years had passed since Lily and James had graduated from Hogwarts. Four years of darkness. Every week Lily received new patients who had suffered at the hand of the Dark Load. James fought tirelessly against him and his followers. The two had joined Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix in an effort to fight back against Voldemort. Sirius and Remus had as well. All of them lived together now. Remus had moved in two years ago when Amber had turned up brutally murdered. It had been a depressing time for all of them though they all knew she was in danger since she was such a well known political figure. Lily was beside herself now. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been killed a year ago in an attack on one of the hideouts for members of the Order. James was dealing with his grief as well as he could, putting on a strong face for his friends whenever they were there.

Remus was still traveling a lot. He finally confided in Lily that he was working for Dumbledore to find others like himself and convince them to work with Dumbledore. It was a dangerous job because he could never be sure if the people he met had already given their allegiance to Voldemort but he was willing to do it still. He was even more devoted to his job after Amber died. It was clear that he was just trying to deal with everything that life was throwing at him but Lily was worried that he might be getting to reckless.

Sirius was traveling as well. He was starting to heal after Dawnelle. They started noticing real improvements in him about a year and a half after she had passed away. That was when he started traveling. He was moving from place to place in the form of the large shaggy black dog listening for anything that might be useful against Voldemort.

James and Lily worked all sorts of hours and sometimes it seemed they went days without seeing each other even though they lived in the same flat. They would write each other notes just so they knew the other was ok. A note from James might read: _Grabbed dinner for myself. Be back late tonight, don't wait up. Love you._ Lily might leave something like: _Had to go, don't know when I'll be back. Check in later. I love you. Take care._ Then there were some nights when they would both be home together but they were never alone, even when Sirius and Remus were gone. People from the Order would be dropping by at all times of the night and day.

It was raining heavily on one night in June when Lily finished her shift at St. Mungos. By the time she apparated back at the flat it was almost 1:30 in the morning. She found James sprawled across the bed, sleeping. His glasses lay on the floor next to him and he was covered in ashes and blood. He was clearly exhausted. He hadn't been home in three days. He and two others were following a lead on a particularly dangerous killer supporting Voldemort. She'd been worried sick about him. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, feeling relief sweeping through her. She was utterly exhausted herself. She never slept well anymore, even when she was lucky enough to be home for the whole night. She pulled off her cloak, removed her nametag and unpinned her hair. She laid down next to James, laying her head on his chest, and fell asleep listening to his slow heartbeat.

Just before noon the next morning someone started pounding on the door. James opened his eyes wearily. He looked towards the main room through the partly opened door of the bedroom. Who ever was knocking was not about to leave. He groaned softly and moved his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. Someone moved across the main room to answer the door.

"What is it?" Sirius yelled as he unlocked and unspelled the door. James thanked him silently for being there to deal with whoever was here. He turned himself slightly to see Lily lying next to him still sleeping. The pounding at the door hadn't disturbed her at all. He knew that in any other lifetime this would make him smile but here and now? It made him worry about whether or not she would wake up if someone dangerous were to find them. He brushed a piece of red hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him. He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Good morning, love," he whispered softly.

"Good morning."

"How are you?"

"Tired, I want to go back to sleep. But I'm happy to see you again."

"Me too. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Any luck with that lead?"

"It led us to a recently deserted hide out."

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to find the Lestranges."

"Yeah. Sirius will be disappointed. He wanted Bellatrix caught and put away for good. She's killed one too many people for his liking."

"I know." She gazed lovingly up at him and smiled sweetly. Before he could reply though, Sirius knocked and opened the door. James turned to look at him and Lily sat up to look past James. "Sirius! You're back!"

"Yeah, got in this morning. I didn't want to wake you two but I have to now. Dumbledore, Wormtail, and the Longbottoms are here."

"Be right there."

"Right." Sirius left again. James and Lily both got up and walked through to the bathroom. They shared the master bedroom in the flat. Sirius had the other, smaller bedroom and he used the other bathroom in the place. Remus crashed on the couch when he came home. Five minutes later they were at least sort of presentable when they entered the small living room. Peter was sitting on the couch with Alice Longbottom. Frank was standing next to Sirius talking softly to him. Dumbledore was next to the door waiting for them.

"Albus, what can we do for you?" James asked walking across the room to shake hands with the man. He looked worse than anyone else in the room. The five years Voldemort had been in power had taken an alarming toll on the old man. His eyes seemed to have lost their twinkle, his voice sounded strained and he looked exhausted.

"James, Lily, I'm sorry to wake you two but we need some help. We have information that there will be an attack on the hospital later today. We need you both to be there. I know it's a lot to ask but you're some of the best fighter we have."

"Of course, Albus. We'll be there. Are we leaving now?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a bite to eat first," he said with a small smile. She returned it and entered the small kitchen. Alice joined her not long afterward.

"How are you holding up?" Alice asked Lily as she pulled out a pot and began to fill it with water for tea. Since she and her husband were both Aurors they at least got to work together and watch each others backs. She didn't know how Lily survived not knowing if James was alright.

"I'm tired. There's always so much to do, it's so overwhelming. I don't know when the last time I actually slept peacefully was. I want this war to be over," she admitted. She would never truly be able to tell James this because she couldn't afford to have him spend one minute worrying about her when he needed every ounce of his concentration in order to survive.

"We all do sweet heart, we all do." Alice was one of those kind, motherly figures. She had graduated Hogwarts two years before Lily had but Lily had always looked up to her and respected her.

They made a quick breakfast and brought it out to the living room to eat. Dumbledore conjuried up a few more chairs and they all ate around the small table in the room. As they were finishing Dumbledore looked at his watch and stood swiftly.

"We must go," he said. The group nodded silently. Another battle faced them. The idea numbed them. They had all seen enough death and destruction. Lily and James sent the dishes into the kitchen so they could wash and dry themselves then the group disapparated from the flat.

They arrived at the hospital together moment later. The scene unfolding before them was quite confusing. Patients were being moved into rooms together in the hopes that they would be easier to care for. The staff was running from place to place trying to organize things so they didn't lose track of anyone. Clipboards where flying around taking notes. Lily pulled her clip out of her bag and quickly pinned her hair up before moving to help. She looked back at James who caught her eye for just a moment before turning to listen to Dumbledore explain some sort of plan for action.

"Marissa how can I help?" Lily asked the nurse in charge. The woman looked up from some paperwork and smiled at Lily.

"We need someone skilled in care and defense right now, I'm glad you're here. I'm going to put you with the seriously wounded patients. If something gets through they're going to be the ones having the hardest time moving, let alone fighting back. Also, you've spent time with them, you know how most of them like to be treated. Grab Cecile and Anne. They can help you finish moving those patients. We're moving them to the back rooms on this floor. Thanks!" She said this all rather quickly but Lily caught it all and nodded once before acting on her instructions. She understood why Marissa was only putting those patients on the first floor instead of one higher up. No one really knew if some of those patients were going to survive and it was never clear how fully any of them would heal.

"Cecile!" Lily called to a nurse she worked with. The girl joined her. Lily quickly explained what they were trying to do and she rushed off to find Anne. Lily walked into the nearest room and, after checking which patients were in there, a seriously burned man and a woman with thirty six broken bones and serious internal bleeding, she got them safely and comfortably ready to move into one of the back rooms. Anne came in to help and Lily gave her swift instructions about moving the patients and then moved onto the next room.

Lily was bringing her last patient down the hall when the attack started. The whole building shook with the force of the entrance of the attackers. She was thrown roughly into the wall. She had already placed a protection bubble around her patient so he would be affected by any thing. She regained her senses and attempted to hurry the man into the room she was leading him to. She was still about four doors away and trying to coax a man with one leg to move faster usually doesn't work. She supported as much of his weight as she could, hoping that would help. They were almost to the room when she heard steps behind her. She quickly turned to see three of the Death Eaters moving towards her. She pulled out her wand and hexed two of them, effectively stopping their advance. The last however, sent a spell at her. She dodged it neatly but it hit the protection bubble she had placed around the man. He stumbled and fell over. She quickly stunned the last Death Eater and bent down to help the man. He was breathing raggedly. She needed to get him into a bed and get his heart to stop racing. They were the only two in the hallway now, aside from the three unconscious Death Eaters. She could hear shouts and curses behind her in the main lobby of the hospital. She couldn't be sure but she thought there was some sort of commotion going on upstairs as well. She helped the man stand again and she led him into the nearest room. The most important thing for her at that time was to get the man out of the hall and into a bed where he could take what little rest he could get during a battle.

James disarmed and stunned another Death Eater but where one went down three more replaced him it seemed. He turned to attack another man who was trying to sneak up on him. He looked around to see what this battle looked like. Not many people had showed up to defend the hospital and it was showing. A group of Death Eaters broke off and flew up the staircase. Four members of the Order followed them. Things looked pretty bad from his perspective. He disarmed someone else and stunned another person. He was losing strength fast. He was utterly exhausted but he knew he had to make it till this was over. He wasn't letting anyone go through as long as Lily was in this hospital somewhere.

The Death Eaters were grouping themselves together now, from groups of three to groups of six. A few of the groups disapparated and left. He wasn't sure why though. More of them left now and soon the Order had them outnumbered. Then, they were all gone. A couple people cheered. James wasn't sure what was happening but it felt wrong somehow. They wouldn't just leave this place when it looked like a victory for them.

"What are they playing at?" Sirius whispered to him.

"I don't know. They wouldn't just leave." He looked across the room to where Dumbledore was standing. He was clearly thinking and it appeared that he reached a terrifying conclusion just moments to late.

Dumbledore yelled over the cheering people for silence. As everyone quieted down he looked around to see who was left. He began sending people to the different floors of the hospital to keep watch but before he had even gotten four people their orders, the Death Eaters were back. There were seven of them standing at the far end of the hall. James cried out in alarm and he could hear upstairs people yelling, telling him the same thing was happening throughout the hospital. He and Sirius ran down the hall to meet the Death Eaters. Other sprinted to the stairs in an attempt to get to those upstairs. Dumbledore joined James and Sirius quickly. Four of the seven had broken away from the group to go into patients rooms. Screaming came from the rooms they entered. Lily burst out of one of the rooms further down the hall. James only caught sight of her brilliant red hair for a moment before he was thrown into Sirius by a curse he hadn't seen coming. His wand left his hand forcefully. Sirius quickly sent a counterattack to the offending Death Eater. He stabilized James quickly and pointed to a spot maybe three yards away where James' wand had landed. Dumbledore had run on, dodging curses and sending out his own. Sirius turned to go with James but James shook his head.

"Help Dumbledore. I'm fine." Sirius nodded and sprinted after the old man. James ran to his wand and picked it up. As he stood he saw three Death Eaters coming toward him from the other end of the hall. The one they had just come from, effectively blocking off any means of escape. He turned to face them and sent a stunning charm in their direction. It was deflected by one of them and it hit another again. The person went down quickly. James backed up slowly, never taking his eyes from the two still standing. They walked towards him with wands raised. He knew they would both fire at once. He looked around him quickly. The hall was lined with mirrors and, as the Death Eaters yelled their curses, he yelled one of his own. He had aimed his wand at the wall. His charm hit one of the mirrors and bounced off. It hit another and did the same. As it headed towards another mirror it hit one of the curses coming towards him. The spells bounced off each other and both hit mirrors. They both collided with the third spell at the same time. The force of the three spells hitting each other was over whelming. It knocked him off his feet and it knocked out both of his opponents.

Lily had just fought two of the Death Eaters back into the hallway were one was attacked by Sirius and the other she knocked out herself. She was breathing heavily and leaning against the door frame for support. There was an almighty crash that seemed to make the very foundation of the building shake. She looked down the hall and saw James collapse just as several huge chucks of wall, ceiling, and mirror began to rain down on top of him. She cried out and ran to him without thinking. She had to make sure he was ok. Suddenly she was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground by someone a lot bigger than her. She screamed in alarm but in the commotion she hardly thought anyone heard. A minute later, there was silence.

She looked up at Sirius as he rolled off of her. She picked herself up and, without looking back at him, ran to where she had seen James land. There was a large piece of something lying across his legs. She tried, in vain, to move it, sobbing as she did so. She saw through blurred eyes, the piece being lifted off of him and she saw Sirius collapse next to her. He had tears in his eyes too as he looked down at the still form of his best friend. He looked at Lily desperately and shook her gently.

"Is he alive!" he asked urgently. She sobbed harder and clung to him for support. He pulled her up to face him. "Tell me!" She nodded finally and turned to the limp form of her love and checked him for signs of life. A minute later she was sure. He was still alive. She was having trouble breathing now. She couldn't speak so she nodded to Sirius. He sighed in relief and wiped his tears away. He helped her up, taking most of her weight in his arms. Tears were streaming down her face and wouldn't be stopped. She was trying to catch her breath but she was having a lot of trouble. Everything started swimming around before her. She couldn't understand why there was two Sirius' standing in front of her. She looked down again and saw James and then she passed out. Sirius caught her in his arms before she fell. He lifted her gently and carried her to where Dumbledore was standing. Several other people from the Order joined them. It appeared that after the explosion any remaining Death Eaters had disapparated for good.

Three members lifted James carefully and placed him on a stretcher that one of the nurses had. A healer instantly rushed to his side and began to tend to him. He'd been knocked out by the force of the spells and he'd been hit by a couple pieces of falling rubble but the healer assured everyone he would make a full and fast recovery.

Sirius was still holding the unconscious Lily in his arms. Dumbledore looked down at her with sad eyes.

"That was a hard battle," he said to Sirius. Sirius nodded in agreement. He couldn't find words to say. His throat had gone completely dry. "James did good. He seems to have saved the day."

"Yeah," Sirius croaked. "Only he's not conscious so he doesn't know that and she couldn't handle seeing him in that condition," he said motioning to Lily.

"It's what she's been dreading would happen to him. She's been waiting for someone to come tell her he's been injured since he finished his training as an Auror. She never thought that she'd be so close to him the day he got hurt."

"But he's been dreading the same thing."

"And you can be assured that if she had been injured he would be in the same condition. Come, we need to get her away from here for now. If she wakes up here she'll only lose it again." The two of them climbed through the rubble and walked past the wizards attempting to repair the damages. Healers and nurses were running this way and that trying to get ideas on how many dead and wounded they had. It was chaos. Sirius and Dumbledore left before anyone really noticed.

(A/N: It's a longer chapter. Hope you like!)


	20. Malory moves in

Lily woke up three days later, though, of course, she didn't know how much time had passed. She was completely disoriented when she looked up and realized she wasn't in the hospital any more. It was dark in the room she was in but she soon recognized it as her own. Her head was pounding and every part of her body was aching. She groaned softly and sat up.

James, hearing her sit up, turned and threw himself at her, crying out in joy.

"Lily!"

"James!" she cried as he threw his arms around her. His weight pushed her back down into the bed. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He was crying and laughing at the same time. He'd been so worried since he came home yesterday and found her still out of it. He hadn't left her side. He didn't sleep, he'd barely eaten. He was just so happy to see that she was alright.

"Oh James I was so worried about you!"

"You were worried? I'm the one who woke up not knowing where you were only to be told you were at home unconscious!" Now Lily was crying to as she held onto James.

"I know. It's just- when I saw you lying on the floor like that, I stopped breathing, I was terrified you wouldn't be ok. I…"

"Shhh, it's ok now. I'm right here," he said calmly. He gently wiped the tears off her face and pulled her closer.

When they finally let go of each other James sat back against the pillows and looked at her.

"So what have I missed?"

"Um, a lot of repair work at the hospital. There weren't too many casualties in the way of hospital patients."

"What about others?"

"Well, we lost three Aurors and six healers. Though, thanks to Alastor we managed to capture four death eaters though, and we killed we think five or six of them."

"I'm sorry, James."

"There hasn't been much time to think about it really. I mean, I only just found out yesterday and I've been more worried about you."

"Oh."

"I think Sirius is mad at us both though," he said grinning.

"Why?"

"He feels left out, I think."

"Why? No one's been around to cook for him?"

"I guess so."

"Well, I guess I owe you both a nice dinner, since I've scared you so much. By the way, does anyone know the next time Remus is coming home?"

"Sirius got a note from him yesterday. Said he was staying with a friend for the next few weeks."

"I hope he's staying with an actual friend."

"So do I."

"Ok. Let's get up. I should start cooking."

"Yeah, but make enough for five. My sister is moving in today. She should be here soon." Lily turned back to him from the bathroom door.

"Oh my, is that really today?"

"Yes. Isabelle, the girl she's been staying with, is coming too."

"She's what, thirteen now? And who in their right mind let's their children stay with us? We're not going to be really good parents. We're hardly even here, James."

"I know. But her parents are muggles and they feel it is better for her to spend time in the wizarding world."

"And did you explain to them that in this time there is a large possibility that everyone living here might wind up dead one day?"

"Lily," James said, walking over to her, "don't think like that. Don't you ever think like that."

"James, it's just so dangerous here right now. Not just for muggles and muggle-born children."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head on his chest. Finally she pulled herself away from him and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out both Sirius and James were standing in the bedroom talking. They looked up when she came in.

"Hey, Lily. You're a girl!" Sirius announced. James sniggered.

"Thank you for noticing. It's true."

"Well, maybe you can help us men. We can't figure out how the rooming should go, with new people coming. We already agreed we need to expand the other bathroom and give it to them, so I'll be moving into this bathroom with you two." He smiled broadly at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Great," she said slowly. "And I suppose this mean Remus will be using this bathroom when he's around as well?"

"Yup!"

"Alright fine. Let's solve the other problem of rooms." She walked out of the master bedroom with James and Sirius behind her. They walked into Sirius' small room.

"You can't give them my room!"

"Why not?"

"Because I already gave them my bathroom!"

"And is there another, more private place I can put two teenage girls in a house where females are already in the minority?"

"Well, no I guess not."

"No. Exactly. So their staying in you room. Soon as I change the décor." She twirled her wand around and instantly the room became brighter, and possibly larger. Two twin beds with bright bedding replaced the full Sirius had been sleeping on. Sirius' stuff was pulled together and sent into the living room. A small dresser and mirror appeared. "There, that's much better," she said approvingly.

"You destroyed my room!"

"You just announced you'd be using my bathroom!"

"Where am I going to sleep though?"

"I'm getting to that!" They reentered the living room, now housing Sirius's stuff. She moved to the wall next to her bedroom and muttered a spell. Another bedroom instantly appeared in the wall. It was smaller than the last but it would work for one person. "There, now this place is big enough to hold us all. Anyone else though, and I'm afraid it'll be a couch or the floor."

"Lily, my love, you're amazing," James said. He picked her up and twirled her around the living room. Sirius laughed at them as he moved his stuff into the new room. Through the window he saw the girls with Isabelle's parents.

"Much as I don't want to disturb you two lovebirds, your sister is here," he said laughing. James put Lily down but kept a hand around her waist as they went to open the door.

"Malory!" James exclaimed. She ran to them and hugged him tightly. She saw Lily and hugged her as well and then she darted inside to find Sirius. Isabelle hung back with her parents.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Erikson," James said holding out his hand to them. Mr. Erikson shook it politely.

"Won't you three come inside? I was just finishing up dinner. Would you care to join us?" Lily asked kindly.

"Oh, no that's alright. We've got to be heading back out to our house soon if we're to get there at a decent hour."

"I understand. Please, come inside and see where your daughter will be staying this summer." They smiled at her and walked past her into the small flat.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said to Isabelle's parents as they walked in. They looked around in surprise. They hadn't thought the place looked big enough to have this much space from the outside. Of course, since the flat had been expanded when they moved in and then again today, it was remarkably bigger then it should have been but, as Lily pointed out, a big kitchen was needed, not only because she was feeding James and Sirius, but also because people were over there all the time and often looking for a bite to eat.

James showed Malory and Isabelle their room, which they both loved, and told them Lily had just finished designing it for them.

"Yeah, I swear, she just finished the final touches maybe ten minutes ago," he said grinning at her.

"You forget to tell them I started it about fifteen minutes ago," Lily added.

"I'm only trying to make you sound better my darling."

"Oh stop trying to flatter me."

"Now why would he ever do that?" Sirius asked. "Maybe he's trying not to bluntly say he's hungry. I however, will say it. I'm hungry." Lily laughed.

"Alright, alright, I'm almost done with dinner."

"You've started it?"

"Yes."

"You just woke up!"

"I'm sorry did we catch you at a bad time?" Mrs. Erikson asked.

"Oh, no it's fine. They're just being boys." Mrs. Erikson laughed at that.

"It never stops," she said wisely.

"Oh great," Lily groaned.

"Well, we must be off. Isabelle, have a good summer," Mr. Erikson said. They both bid Isabelle and Malory goodbye and Sirius showed them out before locking and spelling the door. Isabelle looked at him oddly.

"Paranoid?" she asked.

"Malory," James said sharply, "you didn't tell her the way we live?"

"No, I did! Izzy, this is one of those things they do to keep themselves safe. You know, what with everything going on and what not."

"Oh, I see. Sorry. She did tell me that things weren't good at all around here."

"Yes. I'm sorry Remus isn't here to meet you, he'll be around in a couple weeks from what I understand," Lily said.

"Whose that?"

"Another guy that lives here," Malory explained.

"You live here with three guys?" Izzy asked Lily.

"Yes, though I often feel like I'm here by myself. Even when they are around!" James and Sirius both started laughing.

"And right now, you two can help me with dinner."

"I still don't believe you've started it."

"I'm telling you I did." The three of them walked into the kitchen together. Malory and Izzy laughed at Sirius' loud surprise over the fact that dinner was making itself and Lily's sarcastic response explaining to him that this was in fact a magic household.

A minute later they each walked out holding plates with dinner on them. James conjured extra chairs for the table and they all sat down to eat.

After dinner had been cleared from the table Lily announced her exhaustion.

"I think I'm ready for some sleep."

"Really? Because you just slept for three days," Sirius said.

"Seriously?" Malory asked. "I wish I could do that."

"No you don't!" all three of them said quickly. Malory and Izzy looked at each other for a minute.

"This is going to be a strange summer, isn't it?" Malory asked James.

"It's hard for us right now girls, you must understand, we didn't think it was the best idea you come live with us in the first place but your parents wanted it," Lily explained kindly.

"I miss you though James. I never get to see you anymore and you're the only family I have left." James wrapped Malory in his arms.

"I know, I know," he said soothingly into her hair. "It's just really dangerous right now. I don't believe in lying to you so I'm not going to. I was injured pretty badly only a few days ago and Lily nearly went catatonic. Sirius isn't the most reliable person because it's really hard to find him most of the time and Remus's stays here are so random and generally unexpected that we don't always know where he is let alone if he's alive and safe. It's going to be hard for you two to stay here, we all know this, we'll be as understanding as we possibly can but you won't be able to go out that much because we keep that door spell locked. Do you both understand me?" He was looking at both of them seriously. They looked at each other quickly before nodding.

"Is that why it's been so impossible to find you three lately? We were trying get a hold of you guys for days."

"I've been the only conscious one and I was out, sorry to say it," Sirius said.

"There was an attack on a government building only a few blocks down from where the Erikson's live and Izzy's aunt was murdered. That's why the Erikson's were ok with us coming here even after I explained how bad things were for you," Malory said. James, Lily, and Sirius looked at each other quickly.

"You two weren't hurt, were you?"

"No, we're fine. It was just really scary."

"I'm sure. I'm sorry. This war is just horrible," Lily said. "You two just need to understand, take joy in anything you can. It's the only way to survive." The girls both nodded.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Lily, I need to get some sleep." James and Lily stood up together and bid everyone good night. They disappeared inside the bedroom.

"You made the bedroom smaller!" James said as they walked in there.

"I had to this place has already been stretched to its limits. It's not that much smaller!"

"It's tiny!"

"James! It's like a foot smaller each way!"

"No it's not! It's like twenty feet smaller!"

"I don't think it was ever that big."

"What are we arguing about in here?" Sirius asked.

"She shrunk our room!"

"Oh does that mean mine is bigger?"

"No, that means yours exists. Now what are you doing in here?"

"This is my bathroom, remember?"

"Merlin, why didn't we realized that would mean he'd be wandering in here whenever?" Lily asked James.

"Oh dear, I don't know."

"I think we need to change that tomorrow. I'll try and move the bathroom so that each room can have a door."

"But I like bothering you two!"

"But I don't like it! And it's not like that's the only reason you bother us."

"Good point. Ok, you can move the bathroom tomorrow, but I won't be here for a while. I'll be out early."

"Where to?" James asked.

"I don't know, honestly."

"Send word if you can?"

"Of course, I'll try. Good bye." Lily hugged him and kissed his cheek. James hugged him as well and they both wished him luck.


	21. Talking with a drunk

Eight years had passed since the first time people started hearing You-Know-Who's name. Three and a half years had passed since that day in June when St. Mungo's was attacked. James had just turned twenty five and Lily would be celebrating her twenty fifth birthday in just a few days. Of course, she hardly realized this, seeing as she was so busy with work and war and the Order. So many good wizards and witches had been killed it was hard to think. James had lost his sister in an attack only a year after she stayed with them. She had only just turned fifteen. The attack had a devastating effect on him. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what had happened, though Sirius had gotten him through the worst parts of it and Lily had been there to help him with the rest. They managed to pull through somehow and he was doing much better now a days.

Two days before Lily turned twenty five she came home from work to an empty house, normal and expected so she went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She was sitting on the couch reading a book when James and Sirius came through the door. Or rather, Sirius half carried half supported James through the door.

"Merlin what the hell is going on?" Lily exclaimed as Sirius dumped James into one of the small chairs.

"He's completely drunk."

"What?"

"Yeah. I found him at the three broomsticks drinking fire whiskey."

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"Lily! My Love!" James said loudly.

"What?"

"You are the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever beheld! If there wasn't the possibility of you, or me for that matter, dying tomorrow, I'd marry you."

"James Potter, I'm not going to talk to you in this condition. Sirius, put him in bed."

"Yeah, ok. I've been listening to him talking like that since I found him." Sirius dragged James up and pulled him into his bedroom. He came out a minute later and sank down next to Lily. "He passed out."

"Oh for heavens sake! What was he thinking?"

"He was probably trying not to think."

"Yes, I suppose so." They fell into a comfortable silence as Lily went back to her book and Sirius dozed off on the couch. About twenty minutes later Sirius went to bed and left Lily on the couch. Lily finished reading a few more pages in her book and took her empty cup into the kitchen.

She reentered the living room and bent down to pick up her book from the couch.

"Hello Lily." Lily screamed out in alarm and whirled around to see who was behind her.

"REMUS!" she shouted. "You scared me!" She ran to him threw her arms around him. He grabbed her and held her tightly at the same time Sirius came sprinting out of his room, wand drawn.

"What the hell?" he asked when he saw Remus.

"Sorry, I might have scared Lily."

"He snuck up behind me!"

"Great idea," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know, not very smart. Where's James?"

"Unconscious," Sirius said.

"He's drunk," Lily quickly added.

"Oh. Why?"

"We don't know."

"Oh."

"When did you get back?"

"About thirty seconds ago."

"Of course." Lily, Sirius and Remus sank down onto the couch again. Remus hadn't been home in almost two months and they were glad to see him.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked him.

"I've been in Scotland."

"Why?"

"There were some people Dumbledore wanted me to contact, he wanted to know if they would join our side."

"Did they?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"What happened?"

"Well, I got myself into their group and I watched how things were done I thought that I had their leader convinced he should join us. Then, last week, Voldemort came and killed him. The people were scared and lost. They scattered and ran. I had to slip away before he found out I was there. I went to Grimwald Place to hide for a few days, just to be sure I hadn't been followed back to England, and now I'm here," Remus summarized quickly.

"Mate, you gotta be more careful," Sirius said.

"Yes, you really do Remus. It makes us nervous, never knowing where you are," Lily added.

"Yeah I know, but I come home whenever I can. It's not like I'm going to miss my best friend's birthday!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, good point, what should we do to celebrate?" Sirius asked.

"I think we should get her as drunk as James is."

"A drunk Lily? I don't know if I want to see that," Sirius said.

"I'm not getting drunk for my birthday," Lily said firmly.

"We could throw her in some water, that's always funny," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Do you have a death wish?" Lily asked.

"Possibly."

"How about we just go to dinner?" Remus suggested.

"That sounds fabulous," Lily agreed.

"And boring," Sirius added.

"Shut up," Remus and Lily said together. The three of them all began to laugh.

(A/N: I am sooooo sorry this took me so long. I'm having some difficulties writing. There are only two more chapters left and it's taking everything I have to finish them. This chapter is really short but the next two will be quite long. Hope you like!

Loves!)


	22. Wedding Bells

One year later, almost to the day, making it the eve of Lily's twenty sixth birthday, Lily was visited by strange dream. 

_They could see the hooded figure walking up the path to the front door. James was shouting something to her but she was having a hard time understanding him. It wasn't until he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms tightly around her that she realized he was telling her to run._

"_James," she whispered._

"_No, Lily. Don't. Just get him out of here."_

"_I won't leave you."_

"_You have to." She started sobbing. Tears fell before she could stop them. He gently lifted her face to his and kissed her tenderly. "Good bye." The words echoed around in her head. Magnifying and growing louder until they were manifesting into a high piercing laugh. A brilliant flash of light filled the room._

Lily woke screaming. She was crying uncontrollably and screaming as loud as she could. James crashed into the room with his wand out and his eyes wild. The door was sent flying off its hinges in his haste to get to her. Once he realized she wasn't being attacked he threw his wand aside and pulled her from the bed into his arms. He pulled her into his lap and held her tightly, running a hand through her hair and making soothing sounds in her ear. Remus and Sirius, both standing in the remains of the door way looked at the two for a minute before turning to leave. Remus muttered a spell to repair the door and it swung shut behind them with a small snap.

"I won't leave you," she whispered to him when she had calmed down a little.

"I don't want you to," he said, slightly surprised.

"But, you said to go," she told him.

"Lily, darling, it was a dream. It was just a dream."

"Oh my god, James, I was so scared. It felt so real." She finally calmed down and stopped crying. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "When is this war going to be over James? I'm tired of living on the edge of my nerves all the time."

"I don't know Lily, I don't know," James muttered softly. She fell asleep again in his arms. He lay back against the pillows and fell asleep, content to hold her in his arms, wishing everything would go away and he could stay like that forever.

Lily woke up the next morning to find the flat completely deserted. She walked into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and found a huge bouquet of white lilies sitting on the counter. There was a note attached to them.

_My darling,_

_Sirius, Remus, and I were called to do something urgent for Dumbledore early this morning. Today is your birthday and Sirius, Remus and I have decided something special must be done. We would like you to meet us at 7:30._

_All my love,_

_James_

Lily couldn't help but to smile as she finished reading the note. She placed the flowers on the window sill and made a cup of tea. Ten minutes later someone knocked on the door.

"Hello Alice," Lily said as she opened the door to Alice Longbottom.

"Hi Lily, happy birthday!"

"Thanks!"

"Here, I brought you something, and I thought you could use some company seeing as everyone is gone."

"Thank you," Lily said taking the small gift. "How do you know everyone is gone?"

"They showed up at my place at the crack of dawn, woke us up and dragged Frank out for something," Alice responded, grinning.

"Oh, do you know what? They said it was something Dumbledore asked them to do."

"Yeah, or they could just be up to something." Lily laughed and had to agree with that. She and Alice spent the rest of the day together, they went into London around noon and shopped. Lily bought herself a few new shirts and a new pair of shoes. She was enjoying the day whole heartedly yet she couldn't help but to remember the times when she, Dawnelle and Amber had celebrated birthdays together.

Alice left around 6:45 to go home and meet Frank for dinner. Lily wandered around London wondering how the hell she was supposed to meet James, London is a fairly large city after all. She found herself near the parliament building when 7:30 arrived. Everything was lit up and the street looked beautiful. There was something about the innocence the muggles still had in this war that made it a blessing to spend the day among them.

"Lily!" Someone was yelling to her from behind. She turned around and saw Remus.

"Remus! Hello." He hurried towards her.

"Hey there. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!"

"Come on, James and Sirius are over there," he said pointing to the bridge. They walked over there together and she found James.

"Happy birthday Lily!" Sirius said loudly.

"Thank you. Where have you three been all day?"

"Around," James replied lazily. He was leaning against the wall wearing jeans and a collared shirt, not something he normally worked in.

"That's a good answer," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah I thought so," James said grinning. He had that mischievous gleam in his eyes that she recognized all to well.

"What are you up too?" she asked him suspiciously.

"About 6'1"" he replied. She rolled her eyes and turned to Remus.

"So how are you doing this evening?"

"I'm fine," he muttered distractedly. She looked at all three of them carefully.

"Something is going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is," she said.

"Sure you are Lily!" Sirius said brightly.

She turned back to look at James but he just smiled at her.

"Oh, I think we should probably be going," Remus said.

"You're right, we should," Sirius agreed.

"Going where?" Lily asked.

"We're going home. We've had a long day you know," Sirius said. He and Remus disapperated leaving her standing with James.

"We're not going with them?"

"No."

"So what are we doing then?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind you should answer," he said standing up straight to look at her.

"Of course I trust you Potter, lord only knows why." He grinned at her.

"Ok good. Come with me then!"

"Where!?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh fine." She allowed him to lead her to the nearest underground entrance. "We're taking the tube?" she asked confused.

"Just to get out of the city," he replied grabbing her hand. They got off on the edge of London. It was darker here. He pulled her towards a small alley where his broom was sitting.

"Come on," he said. He climbed onto the broom and waited for her to join him.

"James, I hate flying on that stupid thing."

"Come on! You told me you trusted me!"

"It scares me though!"

"Listen I promise nothing bad will happen." He looked at her with eyes that made her free will melt. She grabbed his hand again and let him pull her onto the broomstick. He wrapped his arms around her and she clung to him tightly and tried not to look at the ground that was falling away from her feet. They flew for maybe twenty minutes before he started to descend again. She glanced up briefly and saw a small house with glowing windows.

"Where are we?" she asked as he landed on the path to the front door.

"This," he motioned to the house, "is Godric's Hollow."

"Ok, what is that?"

"It's home."

"It's what?" she asked, not sure if she understood.

"Well, it's home on one condition."

"James, what on earth?" He didn't answer her. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box and knelt down in front of her. She gasped and looked down at the box he was holding.

"Lily Evans, I bought this house to start a new life in, but I can't do that without you, so I ask you, with all the sincerity a simple Marauder has, will you marry me?"

Her mind was whirling around and nothing was making sense, it was something that only James Potter had ever been able to do. And now, that same James Potter was, if she understood correctly, proposing to her. That thought seemed to carry enough weight to help her come up with a response.

"James, there is absolutely nothing about you that is simple. And there is absolutely no one in the world I want to start a new life with other than you, so yes, I will marry you," she said. He pulled the ring out and slid it gently onto her finger. She laughed and looked at it. He jumped up and threw his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was a small explosion of noise behind her and, as James set her down again, she looked behind her at the house and saw Remus and Sirius along with, quite possibly everyone she had ever met standing in the doorway cheering and yelling. Sirius used magic to open champagne and send it shooting up in arcs. Remus set off hundreds of fireworks. James grabbed her hand and they ran to meet their friends. It was probably the best night of Lily's entire life.

Three months later, on October 15, Lily stood in her room with Alice and two ladies that worked at the hospital with her. They were wearing the sea green bride's maid dresses Lily had picked out and they were all fluttering about trying to help her finish getting ready. Alice gently attached the veil to her red hair and they disapperated, appearing at the small church where the wedding would be only seconds later. The girls she worked with, Anne and Margret, helped straighten out the train of her dress and make sure it fell just right. Sirius, Remus and Peter were standing near the closed doors to the sanctuary. She could here the music coming from behind them. They all looked very handsome in their traditional black and white tuxedos. Sirius whistled at her as he looked at her and winked when she glared at him. Remus just smiled at her and nodded. Alice was doing a final check to make sure everything looked perfect. She smiled at Lily and hugged her. She, Anne and Margret moved back and grabbed their small bouquets of flowers. Each one held some green, some baby's breath and, at James insistence, none of the bouquets, not even Lily's held roses. Each one of the bride's maids had a single lily in it and the bride's bouquet had three. As Alice stepped away Sirius and Remus walked over.

"I don't know Lily, I think you're to pretty for old Jamesy out there, I think you should consider me instead," Sirius said laughing.

"Sirius," Lily said quietly. He looked at her. "Shut up." He grinned wolfishly and winked again.

"Lily, he may be out of his mind but he does have a point," Remus said quietly. "You look extremely beautiful." He smiled at her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Thank you Remus." Sirius and Remus pulled the veil down in front of her face and then went to stand in front of her. Sirius, next to Alice as the Best Man and Remus in front of him standing next to Anne. They both looked back, past her to someone standing behind. She turned slightly to look. Dumbledore was standing there in his usual half moon glasses with his beard tucked into his belt. He walked up slowly to stand next to her. He had agreed to be the one to walk her down the aisle since her father had died of cancer almost six years ago.

"Ah, Lily," he said gently, "you look positively radiant."

"Thank you Albus, and thank you for being here."

"Oh I think it is high time for a wedding, there is no where I would rather be."

The doors opened and the procession music started. Margret and Peter began their walk down the aisle. The place looked beautiful. There were candles floating in the air along the aisles and across the Alter. Rose petals covered the carpet and there where lilies everywhere. James was standing by the Alter, she could just see him past Anne and Remus who were now walking down the aisle. She looked around at everyone sitting in the benches. She saw several of her Hogwarts teachers there, McGonagall was already starting to cry. There was only one thing missing from this picture, Lily knew as Sirius and Alice began their walk down the aisle. Dawnelle and Amber should have been there. They should have been the one's walking down the aisle with Sirius and Remus. Everyone else knew it too.

"They are here," Dumbledore whispered to her as if reading her thoughts. She turned and smiled to him.

"Yes, I suppose they are." She looked back and saw everyone stand up as the music changed. Dumbledore offered her his arms and she took it. They took their first step forward. She saw James standing there in his ivory and black tuxedo. She felt her knees go weak from the sight of him. She took another step towards the Alter.

James watched her coming down and felt his breath catch. She looked so beautiful. Her dress was ivory in color, it was an off the shoulder, satin and beaded ball gown. Her veil was a 3-teired cathedral veil with rhinestones across the top where it was attached to her red hair, which was done in big curls and pulled back. As she walked towards him he knew, with out doubt, that he was the luckiest man ever to have lived.

With perfect grace she turned to face Dumbledore as they reached the Alter. He released her arm and picked up her veil and let it fall down behind her again. He kissed her gently on the cheek and then turned to sit by McGonagall, whose eyes were bright.

The priest stepped forward to begin the ceremony. When he asked if there was any reason they shouldn't be married Sirius coughed loudly and Lily swore she heard "last chance" hidden in there. She grinned at James.

As he slid the wedding band onto her finger she knew she would be happy for the rest of her life, no matter what happened.

They finally reached the end of the ceremony and the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." James winked at Sirius and then pulled Lily into a dip and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kicked up one of her feet. Sirius and Remus yelled out and everyone in the audience laughed.

James and Lily ran out of the church. James grabbed his broomstick, which had been covered in bells and streamers and the two of them got on, Lily holding tightly to James, and James kicked off. Someone had bewitched the lettering "Just Married" to follow them. Lily's family drove their cars to the wedding reception but everyone else just apparated at the Potter manor. The party lasted well into the night. It was a beautiful fall evening. Lily and James cut their cake together and shared the first piece. Lily 'accidentally' got the cake all over James' face. Sirius made the most obnoxious toast ever, making sure to include that any children would most likely belong to him but then went on to explain that it was a match made in heaven and he wanted them all to remember that if he hadn't locked them in the Quiddich locker rooms Lily probably still wouldn't have come to her senses.

Lily and James danced to 'Walking in Memphis' a favorite of Lily's. Sirius, for some odd reason, asked McGonagall to dance at one point during the night and there was a lot of laughter over the strangeness of it. Dumbledore danced with Lily as did Sirius, Remus and Peter, though James cut in during the last one since Peter looked extremely lost. There were several swing songs for James and Lily to dance to as well.

The final guests left around 3:30 in the morning. James watched Lily from across the room casting a spell on the food table to keep everything fresh till she put it away. She had a trash bag next to her and she was dumping plates in it. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his hands around her. She turned to face him and he leaned down to kiss her. She dropped the plates she was holding and wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him back. He carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom, leaving the mess down stairs forgotten.

(A/N: Ok so they finally tied the knot. And now, there is only one chapter left to write. I'm not sure if I can do it yet, bear with me, I will get there.)


	23. The End of Innocence

Nine months later, a very pregnant Lily was lying on the couch reading a book. It was July 28th and, because of the heat outside, she'd been confined to the house by James. She was due a week ago and, James, knowing she could go into labor at anytime, was spending a lot of time at home. He never left her alone however, if he needed to go out then Remus, Sirius, or someone else came to stay with her. Currently he was out getting her some food to satisfy one of her strange cravings. 

Remus came out of the kitchen with an iced glass of water in his hand. He set it down on the table and helped her sit up.

"Thanks," she said sweetly to him.

"Sure thing. How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok. I'm tired though. And I haven't been allowed outside for weeks."

"You know James is only trying to do what's best."

"I know that's his only saving grace at the moment." Remus laughed at that and she smiled. There was a small crack and James appeared holding a bag.

"James, you're the best," she said as he handed her the bag. She pulled out a cheeseburger and fries.

"I try," he replied, grinning at her. There was another small crack and they all looked up to see Sirius standing there.

"Wow, Lily, you look ready to pop," he said. Lily glared at him.

"Thank you Sirius, I'm glad I can always count on you for a compliment," she said dryly. James laughed.

"You know I'm good for it," he replied. "Actually I need to talk to you guys. Albus says Voldemort's planning something. His death eaters have been far too quiet lately and it's making him nervous."

"What does he want us to do?" Lily said. James stood up quickly and glared at Sirius.

"I'm not leaving now, absolutely out of the question," he growled. Lily placed her hand on his arm.

"James, let him finish." He turned to look at her with fierce eyes. Finally he nodded and sat down.

"James, you idiot," Sirius said, "he doesn't want you to leave, nor would he ever ask. He wants me to go stay at Grimwald place for a while. He thinks that thing that calls itself a house elf, Kreacher, knows what's going on."

"How would he?"

"How the hell should I know? It's not like that thing ever listened to me nor did anything I said before." Sirius turned to Lily. "James will get word to me about the kid. I'll be at St. Mungo's soon as you are, I promise." Lily smiled at him and nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from his Godfather." Sirius grinned broadly.

"Sure it's not father?" he asked slyly. James punched him in the arm.

"Yes Sirius. It's definitely not father," Lily responded.

"Alright alright, I get it. I'm going now, before I lose my arm." He shot James a look and grinned before disapperating.

Two nights later James came in and found Remus sleeping on the couch. When the door shut Remus woke up.

"You're finally home," he said, surprised. "What happened?"

James, looking tired and pissed said, "That ridiculous lead Kreacher gave us was such a waste of time I don't even know. It's now passed 1:30 in the morning and I haven't seen my pregnant wife in over 10 hours."

"Damn, that house elf needs to die. Listen, go spend the rest of the night with her, though I think she's asleep, I'm going home." James nodded and Remus disappeared. James walked into the room her and Lily shared and sank down into the bed next to her. He looked at her beautiful face in the light coming through the window and placed his hand on her stomach. She turned to face him.

"I'm not asleep," she whispered.

"You should be. You need to rest."

"How am I suppose to do that when you're out chasing Vodemort's spies?" she asked. He sighed and brushed a piece of her red hair out of her face.

"I don't know. I'm home now though. Sleep." She closed her eyes and he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Twenty minutes later, she felt her first contraction.

"James," she called out anxiously in the darkness. The lights went on and James was standing next to her in under two seconds.

"Is it time?" he asked excitedly. She nodded, breathing hard. He pulled out a small mirror from the bedside table and called out to it. "Sirius, it's time, meet us at the hospital.

"At this time of night? Can't we plan that out better next time?" a tired sounding Sirius asked.

"Shut up and go!" James called back. He set the mirror down and gently pulled Lily up from the bed. Carrying her, he apparated to the hospital. The attendant on duty looked up and instantly recognized James and Lily. She grabbed a wheel chair and pushed it towards them. He set Lily down and she grabbed his hand. Sirius was standing there too suddenly. The nurse pushed Lily down the hallway to a vacant room the hospital had been keeping ready for her. Sirius stopped by the door as a doctor and another nurse ran in. He sat in a chair across the way and waited. Remus showed up about twenty minutes after and joined him.

"Dumbledore's coming too," he said. Sirius nodded sleepily. "Are you seriously going to sleep while she has this baby?"

"Yup," he replied. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back, closing his eyes. Remus shook his head. Dumbledore walked down the hall soon after that, his eyes twinkling at the sight of a sleeping Sirius and a worried Remus.

"Have no fears my friend," he said to Remus. "James isn't about to let anything happen to her or that baby." Remus laughed.

"That's true," he agreed. Dumbledore conjured up a third chair and joined them. They waited a while more before James finally appeared again looking excited.

"I'm a father!" he said happily. Remus punched Sirius, who woke up and fell off his chair.

"Whassamatter?" he asked.

"You idiot! James is a dad!" Remus quickly filled him in. Sirius jumped up, all thoughts of sleep gone and pulled James into a bear hug. When he let go it was Remus' turn. They were all laughing when they entered the room again. The doctor tried to push them back out but had no luck.

"She shouldn't have this many visitors! She needs to rest!" he exclaimed.

"Oh nonsense," Sirius said. "She wants us here, she knows it."

"It's alright doctor," a tired sounding Lily said. "They don't listen to anyone but themselves, just let them stay." Dumbledore was standing by Lily holding the baby in his arms. Sirius, Remus, and James crowded around him. He looked up at them and handed the child carefully to Sirius.

"Ok, come on, tell us his name now!" Sirius said as he looked down at the kid.

"Harry. Harry James Potter."

"I like it!" Sirius said. He handed Harry to Remus.

"Sweet Merlin," Remus muttered. "Look at those eyes."

"I know," James said. "They're his mother's."

"Yeah but the rest of him is definitely you," Sirius added. "Betcha he even has that hair too."

"Oh no," Lily moaned. "Isn't James' hair bad enough for any household? Do I really have to have to of them with uncontrollable hair?"

"I thought you liked my hair!" James said. He sat down on the bed beside her and slipped his hand into hers.

"No James. It dives me crazy." Everyone laughed at that. Remus handed Harry back to James and he and Lily looked down at their child. Dumbledore gently but firmly pushed Remus and Sirius out of the room, the doctor followed and the door shut behind them.

"James, isn't he beautiful?" she asked quietly.

"No where near as beautiful as you are my love," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please."

"Ah, I never lie!"

"You're a marauder. Who is ever going to believe that?" He grinned at her and leaned over to kiss her. Harry yawned and stretched his little arms and James and Lily looked down at him and smiled.

July 31st rolled around again a year later and James threw a large party for his son dispite Lily's protests that he would have no memory of it. Frank and Alice brought their child, Neville to the party, Sirius and Remus decorated the whole house and the three of them, along with Peter, all wore matching shirts saying 'we love Harry'. Lily knew the idea was ridiculous but she couldn't help but have a good time. Harry was saying a few nonsense words by then, but Lily's favorite was 'Tankoo' which was the best his could do for 'thank you' and all night everyone laughed and had a good time. James didn't bring alcohol in because it was a party for an underaged wizard he said. It was a good time and good times were about to get scarce.

At the end of August, just before Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts, he came to the Potter's.

"James, Lily," he began in a grave tone. "We have received some unfortunate news. Voldemort is looking for Harry. He wants to destroy him." Lily tightened her grip on James' hand as she heard this and he put his other arm around her, holding her close. "I think you're best option is to go into hiding. I offer myself as your secret keeper." James shook his head.

"Sirius will do it. Albus, thank you for offering but Sirius is closer then blood to me. I wouldn't feel right giving the job to anyone else." Dumbledore nodded his head once.

"I thought you would feel that way. We will do our best to protect you three." A week later Lily, James and Harry had successfully vanished from sight. September came slowly, days going by at a slow rate. James and Lily, though they found it most difficult to be so cut off from everyone, found ways to get by.

The middle of October arrived and with it came Sirius.

"James, I think you should change secret keepers," he said one night.

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that?"

"It's to obvious that it's me. I'll be the first person Voldemort comes to look for. It should be someone he wouldn't expect."

"Sirius, I couldn't ask anyone else."

"I think you should give the job to Peter."

"Absolutely not! Sirius we don't even know him anymore. He turns up every now again completely confused and desperate. How would he ever make a good secret keeper?"

"Because no one would suspect him of it."

"Sirius, just go back into hiding and keep us safe."

"James, I can't I'm thinking of Lily and Harry here, the best way to keep them safe is to switch to someone no one will guess. Peter is the perfect choice. We know he's still trustworthy, even if he is a bit strange. Look, Remus is gone half the time and we still know he's trustworthy. Peter is a Marauder. He'd make a good choice."

"Sirius, Albus thinks someone close to us is slipping Voldemort information and the only person I know that isn't is you."

"Yeah, James I know. But when I'm dead, what are you going to do?"

"Don't talk that way Sirius."

"I'm thinking about the possibilities James. Talk to Lily about it. I think she'll agree."

"I do agree," Lily said from the doorway. "With James."

"Sirius, we asked you to be secret keeper, we told Albus we wanted you even though he offered."

"He offered because he doesn't trust anyone! For all we know he already thinks it's me."

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. "Albus would never think that."

"And he would never let Peter fight for us if he didn't know the man was trustable."

"Sirius," James started.

"No, James, it makes sense. You want to keep Harry safe and the best way to do that is not through me." Lily sighed softly.

"He might be right James."

"He's not! Don't agree with him Lily! This is stupid. We're letting this man take away our lives!" James stood up in anger.

"No James, we're doing what we have to do to keep Harry alive," Sirius said. He sank back down next to Lily with his head in his hands. Lily wrapped her arm around him.

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore. I feel like I should be out there doing something instead of hiding away like a coward."

"James," Lily said softly, "you are not a coward. You've done incredible things. The best of which was coming into hiding, throwing your pride out the window and realizing that disappearing was the best option. Trust Sirius, he makes a good point. No one is going to think of Peter. He's always been there for you. Let him do this. He won't let us down." Finally, James nodded.

"Ok. We'll make the switch. But Sirius, you do realize this puts you in more danger. Once Voldemort realizes you're not our secret keeper, he has no need to keep you alive."

"James, I'll be alright." Harry started crying in the next room. Lily got up to check on him but James stopped her.

"I'll get him." He left the room.

"Will he be ok with this?" Sirius asked

"Yes, he'll be ok. He just doesn't want to put you in danger. Voldemort will find you soon, we all know this. And if you have nothing valuable, Sirus he just doesn't want to lose his best friend. I don't want to lose you either."

"I'll be ok Lily. Even if it means dying, I'll be ok. My heart died with someone else a long time ago." This brought tears to Lily's eyes and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Sirius, be careful. Please, please, please be careful," she whispered through her tears. He kissed her gently on the top of her head and nodded.

"I will. I promise."

Two days later the switch was made. Quietly, only Sirius, Peter, James and Lily knew.

On Halloween Lily came down the stairs in much higher spirits then either of them had been in for a while.

"What's got you so happy?" James asked as he set down the paper he was reading. She sat down on the couch, draping her legs over his and laid back against the edge. Harry was sitting in the small crib next to them.

"James, it's Halloween!" she said excitedly. He leaned slightly towards her.

"So it is."

"Well, I just decided that tonight is not a night to be down." James laughed at this and pulled her up, dancing her around the living room. Harry started laughing at the sight of his parents. They both looked down at him.

"You are a fairly playful child," James told him. He smiled playfully at his kid and laughed at the same time Lily's hand tightened considerably around his. He looked up at her, feeling the fear racing through her. She was staring out the window to the path leading to the front door. There was a cloaked figure out there. James followed her line of sight and saw him.

"Oh my God James," Lily whispered, "It's him."

"No, no no no! It's not possible," James growled. He watched the figure coming closer to the front door and pulled Lily close to him. She was crying, tears sliding down her face uncontrollably. She was having a hard time understanding what James was saying to her. He pulled back and shook her shoulders gently. She looked up at him and saw the same defeat she felt in his eyes. They had been betrayed. Peter had betrayed them.

"Lily, love of my life, there is no other I can imagine standing here with," he said to her, his voice cracking. "I wish I could get you out safely. I swore to protect you and now I have nothing left but myself." She shook her head violently.

"No James. Come on, we have to go." He looked down at her.

"You have to take Harry, you have to go. Run, hide some where. Get away. I'll give you as much time as I can." Tears were falling from his eyes now. He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately, one last time. His and her tears mixed together, falling onto each others faces.

The door of their house was blown to pieces. A high, piercing laugh, unlike anything, Lily had ever heard filled the room.

"LILY, TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" James yelled. He pushed her behind him and drew his wand. She saw Harry lying, helpless in his crib and her mothering instincts took over. She grabbed him and ran, up the stairs to the landing. She stopped for a moment, hoping against all hope that James would be right behind her.

"Going to stand and fight, are you?" a chilling voice spoke from down stairs. "Noble, but it won't do you any good."

"You stay the hell away from my family," James growled. He raised his wand and opened his mouth to speak but Voldemort was faster.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he roared. There was a violent flash of green light, it filled the house and for a second the landing on the second floor was lit up revealing a red haired woman sinking down to the floor with a small child in her arms.

The curse hit James square in the chest. His wand fell from his hands and the life left his body, as he collapsed to the floor a single word fell from his lips. A word only Voldemort heard. The softest whisper, "_Lily_," and then he was gone.

Lily was sobbing so hard she didn't hear James' body hit the floor. She couldn't stand. She was lying on the floor in the hall crying. Harry was screaming and crying as well. Then she heard someone at the bottom of the stairs.

"I can hear you," the voice whispered. Her will returned and she pulled herself up. She ran to Harry's bedroom and set him in his crib. She turned to the door to swing it shut but Voldemort was already there. She was the only thing that stood between him and her son.

"Come now woman, you needed die here tonight. Stand aside, let me have the boy."

"Never," she whispered, to softly to hear.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," he said. His voice was laced with evil. His eyes, his arms, his wand, his cloak, they all screamed danger. And Lily Potter stood her ground.

"Never," she said more loudly. "You can't have my son."

"Stupid woman. Stand aside!"

"No! I won't let you have him! Please! Have mercy, do not take my son from me!" she cried.

"Fine, then you shall die first!" he screamed in a high pitched voice.

"No! Please don't kill Harry! He's just a baby!" Voldemort was through listening. He raised his wand again and aimed it at her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed. Another brilliant flash of light filled the house. This one hit Lily.

Her breath left her in a single gasp and she fell, hitting the floor silently, breathing the name of the man who meant more to her then anyone ever had. "_James_." Then she too, was gone.

(A/N: The story doesn't end here but I'll leave the rest of the tale to the expert who created this world. Hope you all enjoyed my rendition of the life of Lily and James.)


End file.
